Pide un Deseo
by sandra-sms
Summary: SLASH Neville pide un deseo. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubra que se ha hecho realidad? ¿Que pasara cuando los leones descubran lo que sienten por las serpientes?
1. PROLOGO

**Nota**: Aquí llego con un nuevo fic y con muchas ganas de volver a escribir sobre Harry Potter que lo tenía muy abandonado. El principio el fic tenía que ser un original, pero el protagonista me recordó a Neville y decidí escribir sobre él. Así que los primeros capítulos a lo mejor están un poco centrados en él. Pero después se me ocurrió meter mas parejas y no tener una sola principal, así que la cosa irá cambiando. Se aceptan propuestas de parejas.

Darle las gracias a Drisidhe (Noara Zabini) que ha escrito para mi la pequeña introducción que hay al principio (la parte en cursiva). Muchas gracias.

"**Pide un Deseo ****"**

_ "Cierra los ojos. Respira. Sueña y ábrelos. ¿Me ves¡Estoy aquí! Sigo aquí y tú no lo ves…_

_Pídeme lo que quieras. Pídeme un recuerdo para poder crearlo contigo. Pídeme un sueño para poder estar en el y después grita alto para que pueda oírte._

_A veces cuando el corazón no puede mas, cuando los sentimientos son demasiado grandes para guardarlos en un solo corazón y sentimos la necesidad imperiosa de compartirlos con alguien, nos damos cuenta de que nuestra vida va cambiando y eso a veces nos produce miedo o incluso, frecuentemente, dolor._

_Dolor por dejar a gente atrás y no poder hacer nada para tenerlas contigo y muchas veces sonrisas por saber que una luz siempre esta encendida, que siempre hay algo, que aunque lo único que quieras sea llorar algo va a levantarte del suelo y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de que ese algo nos acompaña siempre._

_Tal vez los sentimientos sean demasiado grandes y nuestros sueños sobrepasen lo posible, pero si algo se y lo se, creedme, es que si pierdes eso, si pierdes la capacidad de amar de soñar y de sufrir, no serviría de nada seguir.  
_

_**Prologo **  
_

Se miró al espejo y, apresurado, apartó la mirada de el instintivamente. No le agradó lo que aquel reflejo le mostraba. Un chico regordete, bajito, con un rostro infantil, tímido, ingenuo, asustadizo…

Se odiaba, nada en el mundo deseaba más que ser una persona diferente. Un joven apuesto, atractivo, varonil, atrevido, valiente… Todo lo contrario de lo que en realidad era. Incluso sus compañeros se reían de él a sus espaldas. Él lo sabía. Siempre le hablaban con aquella mirada de compasión que le hacían sentirse todavía peor de lo que solía sentirse. Y no los culpaba.

Después de la aventura vivida en el Ministerio, tanto su abuela como sus compañeros lo veían de forma distinta. Había demostrado que cuando lo necesitaba, podía sacar valor y fuerza. Ni el mismo se creía lo que había sucedido haría ya más de un año. No obstante, después de aquello, había vuelto a ser la misma persona de antes. Nada había cambiado.

Su abuela no cesaba de decirle que madurara, que dejara de ser ese chico patoso y temeroso. Que se abriera a la gente… Sabía que su abuela lo hacía por su bien. Quería que fuese un hombre fuerte, que nada lo amedrentara en la vida. Como en su día lo fueron sus padres antes de… Antes de aquel horrible accidente. No quería recordarlo. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado en verdad. No soportaba verlos de aquella manera.

Y él lo intentaba. Intentaba ser fuerte. Intentaba convertirse en un hombre del cual sus padres pudiesen sentirse orgullosos. Pero era tan difícil cambiar esa forma de ser que tenía desde que tenía uso de razón. Se obligaba a si mismo a ser más atrevido, a decir lo que pensara cuando los demás estuvieran hablando... Pero llegado el momento, se quedaba en blanco. La vergüenza lo invadía y era incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Después de todo, sus padres ni siquiera lo recordaban. ¿Para que esforzarse en agradarles?

También se había propuesto cambiar su físico. Iba a hacer dieta y más ejercicio. Pero a los dos días, sin darse cuenta, ya volvía a las andadas. La presión y la angustia le impulsaban a comer y comer y comer…

¡Dios! Tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad… ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás chicos de su edad? Siempre haciendo ver que nada pasaba, que estaba contento… Siempre se le veía feliz. Y nadie se preguntaba lo que realmente guardaba en su interior.

Daría lo que fuera por poder despertar y encontrarse en el cuerpo de otro. Sí alguien le preguntaba por su deseo más profundo, sin duda era ese. Dejar de ser Neville Longbottom.

Había una leyenda que decía que si pedías un deseo cien veces seguidas, si era algo que anhelabas de verdad, este se cumplía al poco tiempo.

"Deseo dejar de ser yo", empezó a susurrar una vez tras otra como quien cuenta ovejas a la hora de dormir. "Deseo dejar de ser yo. Deseo dejar de ser yo. Deseo dejar de ser yo…"

Y pensando en lo magnífico que sería que su deseo se cumpliese, calló profundamente dormido.

Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeros observándolo extrañados. Ron lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras Dean y Seamus no paraban de susurrar sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo. Pero el primero en hablar, fue Harry Potter.

-¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió receloso.

Neville lo miró como si se tratase de un bicho raro. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Él era Neville Longbottom.

-Soy yo, Neville.- contestó dubitativo.

-Mentiroso.- está vez fue Dean el que habló casi a gritos.- ¿Qué le has hecho¿Dónde está Neville? Eres un mortifago, es eso ¿verdad¿Qué quieres de él?

-¿Pero que estáis diciendo? Estoy aquí. Soy yo. ¿Qué os pasa? Es una broma¿no?

Neville intentó una y otra vez demostrarles que era él, sin mucho éxito. Sus amigos estaban realmente raros esa mañana. Finalmente, Harry pareció ceder en su empeño de creer que se trataba de un intruso.

-¿De verdad eres Neville?- preguntó Harry vacilante.

-Claro que sí… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No entiendo nada.

-¿Neville?- volvió a preguntar Seamus haciéndole perder los nervios.

-Estáis todos muy raros. ¿Habéis tomado algo que os haya sentado mal?

-Es que… no… no pareces tú… ¿No serás tú el que te has tomado algo?

-¿Cómo no voy a parecer yo?- quiso saber crispado.

-Ves al baño y mírate al espejo.

Neville se levantó de la cama sin comprender todavía lo que pasaba. Le estaban poniendo de los nervios con toda esa tontería. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía extraño, diferente. Era una sensación extraña. Sentía como si tuviera una fuerza especial en su interior. Se sentía como… como más seguro de si mismo. Eso era. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien.

Escuchó como los otros lo seguían todavía cuchicheando. Se plantó en frente del mismo espejo donde había estado la noche anterior, esperando ver aquel chico que tanto detestaba ver. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que allí vio. Y comprendió el recelo de sus compañeros.

Ese no era él. El reflejo mostraba un joven muy apuesto: alto y fuerte, de tez blanca y delicada como la porcelana, con el cabello corto y ondulado, ojos de un verde grisáceo brillante, levemente almendrados y el rostro cuadrado. Su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil e ingenuo. Se veía atractivo, incluso.

-¡Dios Mío!- exclamó atónito.

Apartó la vista para posarla en sus amigos en clara señal de interrogación. Volvió a mirarse, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Con temor, como si con ese simple gesto pudiese hacer que todo desapareciese, levantó la mano y se tocó el rostro lentamente.

Lo último que vio, fueron aquellos ojos grisáceos que lo observaban desde el espejo.

** Continuará… **


	2. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones_ : La historia se desarrolla en el séptimo curso. El sexto año paso igual que en el libro, pero Draco nunca tuvo la misión de matar a Dumbledore y este sigue vivo. Snape tampoco fue profesor de DCAO.

Sobre las parejas, la principal será Neville/Theodore, por lo menos al principio. Las demás todavía no están muy seguras, pero no serán muy raras. Lo mas seguro es que haya Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise… Todavía están por concretar. Así que si hay alguna que os haga ilusión, estáis a tiempo de pedirla.

**Pide un Deseo  
**

_Capitulo 1 : El nuevo Neville  
_

La intensa luz blanca lo cegaba. Con cierta molestia en los ojos, miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama haciendo resalar la sabana y mostrando un esbelto cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con aquel regordete. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. ¿Qué le había pasado¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Al otro lado de la puerta escuchó la voz de Seamus Finnigan preguntándole a la enfermera que le había ocurrido. Y, entonces, recordó lo sucedido.

Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad y se dirigió al baño de la enfermería para asegurarse que sus recuerdos no eran un simple sueño. Se miró al pequeño espejo que había colgado y comprobó que era real.

Se observó con detenimiento. En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, era su cuerpo, aunque con algunos cambios bastante favorecedores. Su pelo era el mismo, solo que un poco más corto y más suave y brillante, de un marrón oscuro. Su rostro se había endurecido un poco, haciendo desaparecer aquella imagen de niño bueno…

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero después del asombro inicial, se alegraba de aquel cambio. ¿No era lo que él siempre había deseado? Echo otro vistazo al espejo y su reflejo mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sr. Longbottom¿Dónde está?

Neville se sobresaltó al escuchar a la enfermera llamarlo. Salió del baño y regresó a su cama donde lo esperaba la mujer. Esta lo miraba con algo de preocupación y sorpresa.

En ese mismo momento entró la profesora McGonagall junto a Dumbledore. Este último con una suave brillo de alegría en los ojos, mientras que la profesora parecía algo alarmada.

-Buenos días, Sr. Longbottom.- saludó el director con voz afable.- Supongo que debe tener hambre, se ha saltado el desayuno. Ahora los elfos le traerán algo para que coma.

-Gracias, señor.- contestó cohibido.

-Supongo que es consciente de su… de su extraña situación.- indicó el hombre a lo que el chico solo asintió.- Su cuerpo ha sufrido algunos cambios de manera sorprendente. Madame Pomfrey ha hecho algunas pruebas, pero no ha encontrado la causa de ellos.- el director guardó un momento de silencio. Para luego seguir.- ¿Usted sabe a que podría deberse este cambio?

-No señor.- dijo algo asustado.

-No te preocupes, Neville.- añadió dejando a un lado las formalidades.- Creemos que son cambios inofensivos. Pero nos gustaría saber que has hecho en los últimos días. Si has tomado alguna poción, has recibido algún hechizo extraño…

-No, que yo recuerde.- respondió pensativo.- Bueno, el otro día en clase de pociones se me derramó el caldero encima. Pero de eso hace más de tres días.

-No importa. A veces tardan un tiempo en hacer efecto. Hablare con Snape nada más salir de aquí. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Bueno, ayer… - empezó a decir indeciso al recordar lo que sucedió por la noche.- Nada… Es una tontería.

-Di, eso lo decidiremos nosotros.

-Es que yo… Hace tiempo mi abuela me explicó una leyenda. Si pedías un deseo 100 veces seguidas justo a la media noche, este se cumplía.

-Y pediste que sucediera algo así.- afirmó el director haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos aumentase.

-Más o menos sí.

-Lo investigaremos todo. Pero no creo que haya motivos para preocuparnos. Avisaremos a la Sra. Augusta enseguida.

Diciendo eso, se alejó acompañado de McGonagall. Neville se dio cuenta que la enfermera no le quitaba un ojo de encima, curiosa. Parecía que tanto a ella como al director les hacía gracia esa situación.

La mujer le explicó que se quedaría allí hasta la tarde mientras realizaba las últimas pruebas y después podría salir de allí. Le contó que sus amigos habían quedado en pasar a buscarlo cuando terminase la hora de la comida.

-¿Tendré que salir así?- preguntó el chico señalando su "nuevo" cuerpo.

-No creo que encontremos la manera de revertir el… lo que haya pasado, tan pronto. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar en este cuerpo por un tiempo.

-¿Y que pasara con los demás? Se extrañaran de verme así.

-Eso tendrás que discutirlo con el directo y su jefa de casa. Yo no puedo hacer más.

La enfermera se marchó dejándolo allí solo. Por lo menos habían tenido la delicadeza de dejarle a mano algunas revistas como "El Quisquilloso". Tomó una revista y la ojeó por encima. Lo primero que vio, como no, fue un artículo sobre Harry Potter y su amorío con Giny Weasley, incluso hablaban de una posible boda. Pero ni siquiera habían salido de Hogwarts todavía…

Dejó escapar una carcajada. Era verdad que el año anterior su amigo había estado saliendo con la pequeña de los Weasley, pero lo habían dejado antes de terminar el curso. Parecía irónico que precisamente fuese esa revista la que sacase el tema, teniendo en cuenta que la hija del dueño era la amante de la joven pelirroja.

Aquella noticia había sido una sorpresa para todos. Nadie se había esperado que pudiese pasar algo así. Aunque tampoco lo sabía mucha gente. Harry, Hermione, Dean, posiblemente, él mismo y, como no, Ron. Este último había sido el que peor se lo había tomado. No era de extrañar. No debía ser fácil, de repente, descubrir que tu pequeña hermana era lesbiana. Y de vaya manera lo descubrieron.

Harry y Ron las habían pillado en pleno acto. El moreno había tenido que sacar a su amigo casi a rastras de allí para que no siguiera mirando aquella escena. Ron todavía podía ver las manos de la castaña acariciando el cuerpo de su querida hermana. ¡Por Dios! Ni si quiera Harry se había atrevido a explorar la mitad de aquel cuerpo.

Había sido difícil sacar al pelirrojo del shok que le había supuesto encontrarse con tal imagen. Pero poco a poco se había ido recuperando y ya había empezado a aceptar la situación. Harry, por su parte, las había felicitado enseguida, diciendo que prefería que le dejara por Luna que por cualquier otro chico.

La revista le ayudó a entretenerse. Aunque en ningún momento se creyó nada de lo que decía. Aceptaba que podía ser bastante ingenuo, pero aquellos artículos eran bastante ridículos. Ni siquiera un niño pequeño los creería. No obstante, mucha gente, especialmente mujeres, lo leía y confía, aunque lo negaran, ciegamente en lo que decía.

Las horas pasaron rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había pasado la hora de comer y había recibido la visita de una histérica abuela preocupada por lo que le había pasado a su pequeño nieto. Al final, no sin un gran esfuerzo, Dumbledore había logrado convencerla de que se fuese tranquila, que a su nieto no le pasaba nada grave.

También había recibido la visita de Ron, Harry y Hermione, que le habían dicho que no podrían venir después a buscarlo porque tenían que ir a ver a Hagrid que se marchaba de luna de miel con la directora de Beauxbatons. Se preguntaba quien substituiría a Hagrid mientras estuviese fuera.

Terminó de comerse el postre, un trozo de pastel de chocolate que estaba para chuparse los dedos. No había nada como el chocolate para animar a uno. Y, mientras el último trocito se dirigía a su boca, entraron sus amigos.

-Hola Neville.

-Dean, Seamus. ¿Ya estáis convencidos de que soy yo y no ningún mortifago?

-Perdónanos, pero comprenderás que tuviésemos nuestras dudas.- explicó Dean algo disculpándose por el numerito de esa mañana.

-No pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

Los tres chicos salieron de la enfermería, directos a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron, todos los que había allí se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos preguntándose quien debía ser aquel chico nuevo. Entre los tres tuvieron que explicarles que era Neville y que había sufrido un pequeño accidente que le había provocado esos cambios. Nadie dijo nada. Aunque en ningún momento, sobretodo las chicas, le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Al cabo de unas horas de estar jugando al Snap Explosivo con sus amigos, Neville se dirigió a la biblioteca donde había quedado con Hermione. Esta se había empeñado en no dejarle copiar los apuntes de esa mañana. Estaba decidida a convertirse en su profesora particular por un día. Por lo menos, se había ofrecido a ayudarle a hacer los deberes de pociones.

La buscó alrededor de toda la biblioteca. Estaba llena de alumnos. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan llena. Pero de Hermione, ni rastro. Le sorprendió. Su amiga detestaba la impuntualidad. Así que se decidió a buscar una mesa y sentarse a esperarla.

Cerca de donde estaba vio una mesa vacía. Solo había, en un rinconcito, unos pergaminos. Alguien debía habérselos dejado, pensó. Se sentó allí sacando sus cosas para estar preparado cuando Hermione llegase.

De repente, alguien se acercó donde él estaba y se sentó justo enfrente, donde estaban los pergaminos olvidados. O no tan olvidados, volvió a pensar al ver que el chico los cogía y empezaba a escribir en ellos.

Neville lo reconoció en seguida. Había coincidido en varias asignaturas con él, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts. Nunca había hablado con él. Bueno, nunca lo había escuchado hablar con nadie a no ser que fuese para responder alguna pregunta de los profesores. Tenía una voz grave y suave. Solía hablar casi en susurros. Y se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de escucharlo.

Su nombre era Theodore Nott, alumno de séptimo curso de Slytherin. Alto y muy delgado. De pelo oscuro y corto con una pequeña coleta y ojos muy negros, que hacían resaltar, todavía más, la palidez de su piel. Serio y solitario. Pocas veces se le veía acompañado, ni siquiera con el círculo de Malfoy. Era alguien misterioso, rumió con una sonrisa.

Miró el reloj. Entre unas cosas y otras había pasado casi una hora haciendo garabatos y observando al chico de delante. Y Hermione seguía sin llegar. Quizá se había olvidado. Aunque pensándolo bien, había más probabilidades de que él se hubiese equivocado de hora. Pero eso ahora daba igual, no podía esperar si tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de pociones para el día siguiente.

-Perdona.- llamó en voz baja captando la atención del chico.

-¿Sí?- dijo con mala cara por haber sido interrumpido. Bueno, no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, pensó, no podía esperar que fuese amable con él.

-Theodore Nott¿verdad?

El chico lo miró sorprendido, asintiendo. ¿Quién era ese chico¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Miro el escudo que llevaba en la túnica. Slytherin. No conocía a nadie en esa casa como él. Aunque mirándolo bien, le daba un aire a…

-¿Longbottom?- exclamó indeciso arrepintiéndose en seguida de tal estupidez. Ese no podía ser aquel chico torpe y asustadizo.

-¡OH! Me olvidé, es que tuve un pequeño "accidente" y ahora estoy un poco cambiado. No preguntes.- explicó tímidamente.- Si, soy Neville.

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó cambiando su rostro de sorpresa por otro de indiferencia.

-Bueno… Es que verás… Está mañana no pude asistir a clase de pociones y me han dicho que hay que entregar un trabajo. Había quedado con alguien, pero no h aparecido. Me preguntaba si podría decirme que hay que hacer.

Theodore lo miró un momento sin decir nada. Y después de lo que pareció ser un suspiro, le explicó que había mandado el profesor. Neville lo miró sin comprender y el Slytherin, para su asombro, se dispuso a explicarle lo que habían dado esa mañana en clase.

Neville se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que entendía todo lo que el chico le explicaba. Ni con Hermione lo entendía tan rápido, ya ni decir del profesor Snape… En un par de horas, con la ayuda de él, ya había terminado todo.

-Muchas gracias, Theodore.- agradeció Neville con la suficiente confianza para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Espero haberte servido de ayuda.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

Neville imitó el gesto y se despidieron con un apretón de manos. Sintió como los colores le subían a la cara y vio como el otro también se sonrojaba ligeramente haciendo aumentar su nerviosismo. Theodore lo soltó rápido y salió de allí casi corriendo.

Él por su parte, se quedo allí parado, mirándose la mano y sonriendo nerviosamente y con júbilo. Salió de la biblioteca y pudo ver la figura del Slytherin perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Suspiró recordando el tacto de aquella cálida piel. Él se había esperado que el roce fuera frío, pero nada más equivocado. Y su voz… Sí, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Un momento¿había dicho gustar? Bueno, la voz era sensual, aunque eso no quería decir que aquel chico le gustase. ¿O sí? Pensó en el instante que se habían dado la mano y el sonrojo casi imperceptible en el rostro del otro y en el suyo propio.

Pensándolo bien, quizá si le gustaba un poco. Pero solo un poco. ¡Por Dios! Si no sabía nada de él. Solo sabía que era guapo… más que guapo, atractivo. Tenía unos ojos casi perfectos, nada más le faltaban un poco de alegría. Era buen maestro. De las pocas personas que eran amable con él de verdad, sin aquella compasión que detestaba.

De acuerdo, le había calado hondo aquel chico. Le gustaba. Sí¿porque no iba a poder gustarle? No había nada malo en ello. Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que no le importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de eso, de estar colado de un chico y, encima, de un Slytherin.

Quizá se debía a lo mismo que a sus cambios físicos. Esa sensación de seguridad que nunca había tenido hasta entonces. En ocasiones normales, no se hubiese atrevido a hablar con él, ni siquiera para preguntarle los deberes. Hubiese salido de allí corriendo en busca de Hermione o alguno de sus amigos para que lo ayudasen. Debía admitir que se sentía muy bien ahora.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de la cena, así que decidió ir al Gran Comedor antes de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban casi todos sus compañeros. Seamus hablaba entretenido con Lavender, mientras Dean lo miraba con mala cara por haberlo dejado solo ante el peligro. Ese peligro era Pavarti, que después de haber roto con su novio de turno, estaba decidida a llevarse al moreno a la cama. Optó por ir en la ayuda de Dean y se sentó a su lado, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su pretendiente.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- preguntó dándose cuenta que ni ella ni la resta del trío más famoso de Hogwarts estaba allí.

-Por allí viene.- le dijo el chico señalando a la puerta.

Neville se giró hacía allí y vio a la chica discutiendo con su amigo pelirrojo, cosa para nada extraña, y Harry, como solía hacer siempre, caminaba detrás de ellos sin hacerles caso. Nada se podía hacer cuando aquellos dos peleaban.

-Te odio Ronald Weasley.- gritó la chica sentándose al lado de Neville y limpiándose una pequeña lágrima con la manga de la túnica. Este la miró sin entender nada, mientras que Ron se sentó lo más alejado de ella y Harry lo siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Hermione, te he estado buscando.- dijo Neville para evitar que la chica empezase a despotricar contra el pelirrojo. Toda la casa de los leones estaba cansada de las disputas de ambos.

-Perdona Neville. No pude avisarte.- se disculpó la chica lamentándose.- Ron. Nos han castigado por su culpa, como siempre. ¿Por qué no puede olvidarse de las malditas serpientes? Se va a meter en problemas serios por culpa de esa obsesión que tiene con ellos.

-¿Ha vuelto a pelear con Malfoy?

-No, Malfoy ha pasado de largo. Ha sido con Zabini que se ha parado a defenderlo. Es que ve a uno de ellos y no puede callarse. Entiendo que los responda cuando ellos se meten con nosotros, incluso me halaga cuando sale en mi defensa. Pero me preocupa que empiece él. Lleva todo el curso de castigo en castigo.

-No te preocupes. Ron sabe lo que se hace.- intentó animarla, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres decir?- inquirió levantando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.- Lo peor es que siempre nos arrastra con él. Siento tanto no haberte ayudado. No he podido avisarte, ya sabes como es Snape. Cuando termine la cena te ayudare en todo lo que necesites.

-No hará falta Hermione. Ya he terminado el trabajo.- explicó con una sonrisa a lo que Hermione lo miró como si estuviese loco.- Uno del curso me ha ayudado.

-¿Quién?- preguntó molesta. No le gustaba que nadie se le adelantase.

-Un chico de Slytherin. Aquel tan callado.

-Después me dejas ver el trabajo. No me fió de las serpientes.

-Él no es como Malfoy y su círculo. Ya lo has visto.

-De todas formar no me fió. A lo mejor intenta dejarte en ridículo delante de Snape.

-No lo creo Hermione.- esta vez fue su turno de contestar molesto.- A lo mejor no soy el mejor en pociones, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de si tiene sentido lo que hago. Así que dejadme en paz.- Y diciendo eso, dejo el tenedor sobre el plato, se levantó y se fue.

A eso se refería cuando hablaba sobre como lo trataban sus compañeros. Lo trataban como si fuese tonto y no fuese capaz de defenderse solo. Quizá no era tan listo y valiente como ellos, pero tampoco se dejaba enredar tan fácilmente. No los necesitaba encima de él todo el día.

Salió de allí, hecho una furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Theodore si ni siquiera lo conocía? Él nunca los había molestado ni insultado. Lo había ayudado y había tenido toda la paciencia del mundo explicándole la materia del día. No. No tenía derecho a decir eso de él.

Llegó a la habitación y se tiró sobre su cama sin entender muy bien porque le había molestado tanto lo que Hermione había dicho. Solo sabía que cuando había escuchado que se metía con él, le había hervido la sangre y había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de salir en su defensa.

Ahora ya daba igual. Al día siguiente se disculparía con la chica por su comportamiento tan brusco. Él no solía ser así, era bueno y amable. Y Hermione solo se preocupaba por él.

-¡EY! Neville.-dijo Seamus entrando en la habitación seguido de los otros.- Hermione dice que estas muy raro.

-La que está rara es ella. Esta histérica.- gritó Ron todavía enfadado con la chica.

-Debe estar enamorada.- bromeó Dean.

-Pues pobre del afortunado. No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

-Ron.- le recriminó Harry.- No hables así de Hermione.

-¿Pero has visto como me ha tratado antes? Esta loca.

-Haber cuando os declaráis vuestro amor y nos dejáis tranquilos a los demás. Ya estamos cansados de vuestras estúpidas peleas.- pidió Dean haciendo un gesto de exasperación.

-No me gusta Hermione.- gritó el pelirrojo casi ofendido.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se piensa que me gusta?

-Hombre, no negarás que os comportáis como dos enamorados. Solo hace falta ver como te pusiste cuando fue al baile con Krum, o el año pasado con aquel chico…

-El del año pasado era un idiota. Hermione se merece alguien mejor que él. Es mi amiga y me preocupó.- aclaró al final al ver las caras de "te lo dije" de sus compañeros.- Y lo de Krum… No estaba celoso¿vale? Dejadlo.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría con el numerito que montaste. La hiciste hasta llorar.

-¡Que no me gusta Hermione, maldita sea!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.- No me gustan las… Dejadme en paz.

Neville vio como se metía en el baño. Pareció entender que le pasaba al pelirrojo. No mentía. Ahora todo le cuadraba. No le gustaba Hermione. Todos sabían que Ron había sido un gran fan de Krum. Él era la causa de sus celos y no Hermione. Comprendió el temor de Ron a decir la verdad. A él también le pasaba. Y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, durante el cual los otros tres chicos habían estado cuchicheando sobre Ron, el pelirrojo salió del baño directo a su cama. Pero Harry fue más rápido y lo intercepto en el camino.

-No te enfades, Ron.- le dijo este.

-Es verdad.- coincidió el irlandés.- Y tampoco hace falta que te avergüences por estar enamorado de tu amiga.

-Seamus, déjalo.- interfirió Neville viendo que la cara de Ron cada vez estaba más roja debido a la vergüenza y a la rabia.- ¿Por qué no le creéis? En cuarto, cuando Krum invito a Hermione al baile, no estabas celoso por ella¿verdad? …

-Ya he dicho que no.- contestó cansado.

-Era por Krum.- finalizó tangente.

Ante aquella afirmación se hizo el silencio. Ron parecía haberse quedado paralizado al escucharlo. Seamus, Dean y Harry miraban alternativamente a Neville y a Ron. Al primero como si acabase de decir la locura más grande del mundo y al otro esperando que reaccionase y lo desmintiese. Pero aquello nunca llego.

-¿O me equivoco?- rompió Neville el silencio.

-¿Ron?- preguntó su mejor amigo confundido.

-Joder con Neville.- dijo Dean divertido.- Si que se ha vuelto observador. Ahora que lo dice, todo tiene sentido.

-No me gusta Hermione.- contestó simplemente. Pero aquella respuesta les valió a todos para comprobar que Neville estaba en lo cierto.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Ron se tumbó en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, Ron. Ser gay no es nada mala.- dijo Neville intentándose convencer a si mismo a la vez que intentaba animarlo.

-Bueno, Dean también lo es y esta tan pancho.- ante la confesión, Ron empezó a sacar la cabeza de bajo las sabanas y mirar al chico.

-Seamus.- exclamó Dean indignado.- Si llego a saber que lo pregonarías a los cuatro vientos, no te cuento nada. Era un secreto.

-Pero es por una buena causa.- intentó defenderse.- Además fuiste tú el que dijo que le daba igual que todo el mundo lo descubriese.

-No lo decía en serio.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo entre divertido y aliviado Neville.- y yo preocupado por lo que pensaríais si descubríais que me gustaba un chico. Y resulta que no soy el único… ¿Qué?- preguntó inocente al ver que todos lo miraban extrañados.

-Dios mío, Neville. Hoy no dejas de sorprendernos.- añadió Dean.

-Harry, corremos peligro en este dormitorio.- bromeó el irlandés. Harry solo giró la cabeza sonrojado sin decir nada.- ¿Y quienes son los afortunados?- preguntó mirando a Ron y Neville.- No os podéis ni imaginar quien es el que le gusta a Dean.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada. Nunca más te pienso explicar mis cosas. Eres un maldito bocazas.- dijo cabreado.

-No te enfades, Dean. No he dicho ningún nombre. Ya me callo. No volveré a abrir la boca.- dijo arrepentido.

-Más te vale.- amenazó mirándolo de reojo con mala cara.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento. Y ahora¿nos vais a decir quien os gusta?- preguntó con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Me niego. Que lo digan ellos.- dijo Ron volviéndose a esconder bajo las sábanas.

-No puede ser tan malo. A ver, no creo que tú precisamente te hayas ido a enamorar de Malfoy.

-Dios, no. De ese hurón nunca. No estoy tan loco.

-No era una idea tan descabellada, con la obsesión que tienes con él. Además, según todas las chicas esta muy bueno.- dijo Harry nervioso.- Espera, a ti te gusta el otro. Aquel que últimamente siempre va con él.

-No me gusta Blaise.

-Claro que sí. ¿Porque sino ibas a llamarlo por su nombre?

-No lo he llamado por su nombre.

-Si lo has hecho.- gritaron casi a la vez los otros.

-Vale, me gusta, pero solo un poco. Está bueno, sí, pero es un idiota como Malfoy.

-El leoncito enamorado de una serpiente.- rió Seamus, para seguidamente callarse al ver la cara de su mejor amigo. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. Todavía quedaba Neville.- ¿Y a ti?

-Es un Slytherin también. Theodore Nott.- explicó Neville ruborizado.

-Ese parece decente. Nunca se mete con nosotros.

-¿Pero que os pasa con las serpientes¿Se ha puesto de moda enamorarse de un cabrón o qué?- gritó Dean enfadado saliendo de la habitación.

-Dean, vuelve…

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Neville extrañado por la reacción del chico.- Se ha puesto raro desde que… ¿No será que…?- Seamus pareció entender lo que Neville insinuaba y asintió.- Que mal rollo.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa? No habléis en clave.- quiso saber el pelirrojo curioso.

-Que a Dean le gustas.- concluyó Harry.

-¿Yo? Eso es imposible. Yo no puedo gustarle a él. Si ni siquiera le caigo muy bien.- dijo mirando a Seamus esperando que lo negara. Cosa que no llegó.- ¡OH!

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación. Sin decir nada, cada uno se metió en su cama. Y nadie volvió a decir nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Neville, se acurrucó bien y se durmió pensando en el bello rostro de Theodore

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pide un Deseo**

_Capitulo 2: "Juguemos"  
_

La mañana siguiente, cuando Neville despertó, notó un ambiente incómodo en la habitación. Ron y Dean no se atrevían a mirarse ni a decirse nada. Dean seguía enfadado con Seamus y este hacía todo lo posible por hacerse perdonar, aunque sin mucho éxito. Mientras, Harry y él se lo miraban todo desde lejos, sin saber bien que hacer ni que decir.

Las cosas tampoco mejoraron en los días siguientes. Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse y Harry, que como siempre había terminado en medio de las dos líneas de fuego, había salido el peor parado. Hermione le reprochaba que siempre riese las estupideces de su amigo pelirrojo, mientras que Ron le recriminaba que siempre defendiese a su amiga.

El resultado fue una creciente tensión entre los alumnos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin, astutos como ellos solos, se dedicaron a aprovechar la situación. Habían conseguido en unos días, que la casa de los leones perdiera su primera posición en la competición de las casas. Y McGonagall no dejaba de reclamarles por su mal comportamiento.

Neville por su parte, no recordaba haber estado más feliz que ahora. La pelea entre sus amigos no le afectaba directamente y él parecía no notar aquel mal rollo que se había creado.

Por otro lado estaba el buen resultado en su trabajo de pociones. Había sido de las notas más altas, superando incluso a Hermione que parecía haberse enfadado también con él. Snape, en contra de lo que esperaba, se había mostrado agradablemente sorprendido. Y en toda la clase no se había vuelto a meter con él.

Y también estaba Theodore Nott. Cada vez que se cruzaban, lo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza. Y cuando iban solos, a veces se paraba para dirigirle algunas palabras. Y, solo con eso, Neville se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Cuando despertaba, la primera imagen que veía era la de él.

Esa tarde, Dean no se había atrevido a ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch del equipo de su casa. Seamus había quedado con una chica de Ravenclaw y él se había quedado solo con Neville. ¡Bah! Tampoco es que le importase que no se hubiese quedado con él. No quería volver a saber nada del irlandés.

Neville y él habían pasado la tarde jugando con un juego de quidditch en miniatura. El chico había cambiado mucho en aquellos días, pero, con todo lo que tuviese que ver con escobas, seguía siendo el mismo desastre de siempre. Al final, cansados de estar encerrados, habían salido a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Al final decidieron sentarse un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol a charlar y ver a la gente que pasaba por allí, delante de ellos.

-¿Vas a seguir eternamente enfadado con Seamus?

-No lo se. No tenía derecho a deciros que me gusta Ron. Yo confiaba en él. No sabes lo incómodo que es estar en el mismo sitio que él. No me atrevo a mirarlo siquiera.

-Fue culpa mía. Fui yo el que preguntó después de ver como reaccionaste.

-Pero si él se hubiera quedado calladito…

-No te preocupes por Ron. Dentro de unos días volverá a estar normal contigo y tan amigos. Ya lo conoces.

-Pero yo no quiero ser su amigo. Y él...- confesó desanimado.- A él le gusta ese asqueroso Slytherin. ¡Malditas sean todas las serpientes!

-¿Hace mucho que sabes que te gustan los chicos?- preguntó Neville curioso intentando apartar la atención de Ron.

-Hace dos veranos. En el pueblo al que vamos a veranear, había un chico que no paraba de intentar ligar conmigo. No lo conocía, debía ser nuevo allí. Un día me encontré mirándolo más de lo necesario. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo… Una noche en la discoteca se acercó a mí y empezó a bailar casi rozándome. Se me puso la piel de gallina y el corazón me iba a mil.- explicó con una sonrisa al recordarlo.- Después me invitó a tomar algo y salimos de allí para estar solos. Me dijo que había estado toda la semana observándome y que no dejaba de pensar en mí. Yo lo escuchaba embelesado. Y me besó. Me temblaban hasta las piernas de la emoción.

-Debió ser fantástico.

-Lo fue. Nos pasamos el resto del verano, juntos. Nos veíamos a escondidas. A mi me daba vergüenza que alguien lo descubriese. Todavía no sabía bien que me estaba pasando ni nada… pero él se porto muy bien conmigo. Tuvo mucha paciencia. Ese verano perdí la virginidad con él.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Neville tímidamente.

-¿Vas a querer los detalles también?- bromeó Dean.- Fue algo extraño. Estaba tan nervioso… A mi me asustaba que pudiera doler mucho como dice todo el mundo.

-¿Duele?

-Bueno…- contestó inseguro.- Merece la pena. Fue maravilloso. Sentirlo dentro de mí… No te lo se explicar. Tienes que sentirlo por ti mismo.

-Eso será si algún día le gusto a alguien lo suficiente para que se atreva a tocarme…

-¿Pero que dices Neville¿Te has visto?

-Eso es ahora. Pero este no soy yo. ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese a mi cuerpo de verdad?- quiso saber desesperado.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, estés en el cuerpo que estés…

-Sí, pero por ejemplo, tú te has ido a enamorar de Ron y no de mí.

-Para empezar no estoy enamorado de Ron. Y después, tengo una pequeña obsesión por los pelirrojos.

-¿Por Seamus también?

-Seamus es la excepción que confirma la regla.

-¿Estás seguro? Si no llegas a decir que te gusta Ron, yo hubiese apostado que estabas enamorado de Seamus.

-Solo éramos amigos. Y recalcó éramos, porque ya no voy a volver a confiar nunca más en él.- contestó firmemente.- Mira, allí tienes a tú amado.- indicó burlonamente.

Neville miró en la dirección en que señalaba su amigo. Allí estaba Theodore Nott acompañado de Blaise Zabini. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Solo caminaban uno al lado del otro. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes. Y al poco vio como Theodore se despedía de su compañero y se acercaba hacía ellos.

-He visto como te mira.- comentó Dean al oído de su amigo.- Creo que le gustas.

-Longbottom, Thomas.- saludó el Slytherin.- He visto que Snape te puso muy buena nota en el trabajo.

-Sí. Aunque el mérito fue tuyo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Bueno, Nev, yo me voy. Nos vemos en la cena.- se despidió para no interrumpir.

-Hasta luego, Dean.- dijo nervioso al ver que se iba a quedar solo con él.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Cla… claro…

-Gracias.- dijo sentándose a su lado. Demasiado cerca para la opinión de Neville que podía sentir como sus brazos se rozaban levemente.- ¿Cómo te van las clases?

-Mejor. Últimamente parece que me concentro más. Pero sigo teniendo problemas para pociones.

-No lo entiendo. Las pociones están muy relacionadas con la herbólogia y a ti se te da muy bien.

-El problema es Snape. Me pone nervioso y siempre acabo fastidiando la poción.

-No te dejes intimidar por Snape. No muerde ni es tan malo como parece. Es un gran profesor.

-Eso lo decís vosotros porque es vuestro jefe de casa y os lo perdona todo. Si estuvieras en nuestro lugar no pensarías igual.- aseguró el gryffindor.

-Bueno, sus razones tiene. Sirve para contrarrestar a los demás profesores. No les gustamos solo por ser de Slytherin y cuando pasa algo siempre nos miran a nosotros. Además, vosotros sois los mimados del director. Aunque vayamos ganando siempre encuentra la manera de revertir las puntuaciones. Es injusto, y no solo para Slytherin. Y parece que a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff les da igual. Claro, a ellos solo les importa que nosotros perdamos.

-No es para tanto.

-Claro que sí.- contestó secamente.- se piensan que solo por ser Slytherin tenemos que ser malos. Y no me digas que no, que tus queridos compañeros son los primeros que lo piensan. Me sorprende que Thomas te haya dejado aquí solo, a merced de una serpiente peligrosa.

-Tú no eres una serpiente peligrosa. Yo lo se y ellos también. Eres amable y simpático.

-¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan confiado. Te podría estar engañando.

-No lo creo. Además, si empiezo a desconfiar de todos, dejaría de ser yo.

-Y eso sería una catástrofe.- añadió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Tanto como una catástrofe, no se yo… Pero ¿sabes que pienso? Creo que os aprovecháis de la mala fama de vuestra casa y os comportáis como si de verdad fuerais lo que todo el mundo piensa. No hacéis nada por cambiarlo.

-No tenemos que demostrar nada a nadie.

-Entonces no nos reaclaméis que pensemos eso. Nosotros solo vemos lo que vosotros nos enseñáis.

-¿De que serviría hacer otra cosa? Mírame a mi. Nunca me he metido en problemas, pero solo por ser de la casa que soy se piensan que me voy a convertir en un mortifago asesino. Da igual lo que haga, da igual lo que diga… Si nos portamos mal, somos unos cabrones. Si nos portamos bien, estamos preparando una trampa. ¿Qué crees¿Qué nunca hemos escuchado ninguna conversación vuestra? Si piensan que somos así, que lo piensen con razón. Ese es nuestro lema. No vamos a perder el tiempo por una batalla perdida de antemano.

Neville lo miró por un momento asustado. La voz del chico había ido subiendo de tono con cada frase y ahora hablaba con una especie de desprecio y de pena. Pero a él no le dio miedo eso. Tenía toda la razón y le dolía darse cuenta que hasta ahora, él mismo se había comportado de aquella manera.

-Tienes razón. Yo… lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. ¿Qué van a pensar los alumnos, si los primeros que nos tratan así son los profesores? Y representa que ellos tienen que dar ejemplo.

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto.- Dijo de repente con una sonrisa. Theodore levantó la cabeza, avergonzado.- ¡OH! No te preocupes. Me gusta. Me parece muy interesante lo que estás diciendo.

-Es lo que pienso.- contestó con simpleza.

-No se los demás y tampoco me importan ahora. Pero creo que tú eres una buena persona.

-No me conoces, Neville. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Lo preferiría.- respondió alegre de que lo llamara por su nombre. Eso era una buena señal.- Y ya se que no te conozco. Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

-A mi también me gustaría.- añadió escondiendo el rubor que amenazaba con subir a su rostro.- ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-No se, todo.

-A ver… Vivo con mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, aunque eso ya lo sabías de aquella clase que dimos sobre los thestral. No tengo hermanos… ¿Qué más? – Neville lo escuchaba extasiado. El Slytherin se estaba abriendo a él.- Me encanta la herbología, como a ti. Soy adicto al chocolate del negro negro y a la sangre de unicornio.

-¿Bebes sangre de unicornio?- preguntó espantado, ante la risa escandalosa del otro.

-No… Claro que no. ¿No has oído hablar nunca de esa bebida? Es un líquido rojo oscuro con un sabor dulce-amargo. No se porque la llamarán así…

-Da miedo.- dijo Neville recuperándose de su espanto inicial.

-Que inocente eres.- añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya. Todo el mundo me lo dice. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.- contestó tristemente.

-A mi me gusta. Es bueno ver que en tiempos de guerra sigue habiendo gente como tú.- dijo mirándole intensamente. Haciendo que Neville se sonrojara violentamente.

-Deberías sonreír más. Tienes una bonita sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias…- esta vez fue su turno de ruborizarse.

-Siempre se te ve serio. Nunca hablas con nadie. ¿No te llevas bien con Malfoy y los otros?

-Si que nos llevamos bien. Solo que somos diferentes. A Draco lo conozco desde pequeño. Fue el primer amigo que tuve. Nuestros padres se conocían de antes.- explicó omitiendo el detalle de donde se conocían.- Pero a mi eso de ir de chico malo, no me va. Eso se lo dejo a ellos que se les da muy bien.

-Parece que el hobby principal de Malfoy es meterse con Harry y Ron.

-Si, le encanta. Aunque no negarás que se lo ponen difícil. Weasley no necesita mucha provocación para saltar. Draco no lo soporta. Y lo de Potter… Bueno, eso es diferente. Yo creo que es envidia. Nos debéis preocuparos por Draco. Habla mucho, pero después… No es todo lo que aparenta. Pero esta en una situación difícil.

-Todo el mundo nos esta mirando.- Neville cambió de tema viendo que a Theodore le incomodaba hablar de Malfoy.

-No es algo normal ver a un Slytherin y un Gryffindor hablando tranquilamente. Seguro que esperan que en cualquier momento saque una varita y te maldiga.

-Pues les vamos a dejar sin su espectáculo.

La conversación duró el resto de la tarde. Neville miraba embelesado la hermosa sonrisa del chico. Nunca había visto una tan perfecta. Le sonreía a él. Solo a él. Y con cada palabra del slytherib, iba cayendo presa de su hechizo.

i "_Me estoy enamorando de él_." /i

Dean volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando en Neville. Le gustaba ver al chico tan contento. Y, aunque no le acabase de gustar la idea de que estuviese enamorado de una serpiente, le alegraba ver que no le era de todo indiferente.

Cuando Dean llegó a los dormitorios, este estaba vacío. Decidido entró en el baño. Y justo cuando abría la puerta, se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que no estaba solo. La sombra de una figura se recortaba en las cortinas de la ducha.

Dean intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. No era capaz de quitar los ojos de esa figura que se acariciaba bajo el agua de la manera más sensual que jamás había visto. Escuchó un gemido escapar de su boca. Asustado de verse descubierto, emprendió la huida, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Dean?- preguntó asomando la cabeza por la cortina de la ducha.

-¡OH!- exclamó- Ron, yo… lo siento, ya me iba… - contestó azorado girándose enseguida.

-Espera.- gritó el pelirrojo. Dean paró de golpe, pero no se atrevió a voltearse al escuchar el ruido de Ron saliendo de la ducha.- Quería hablar contigo.

Dean se encaró a él y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado. Ron estaba enfrente suyo, completamente desnudo y con una mirada de deseo. Lo miró de arriba abajo contemplando cada detalle de aquel espléndido cuerpo. Como siguiera así iba a necesitar urgentemente una ducha de agua helada.

-¿Qué… qué haces…?- tartamudeó nervioso.- ¿No vas a taparte?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó pasando su mano por su cuello eróticamente.- ¿Te parezco atractivo?

-No se porque preguntas eso. Además, ya sabes que sí. Así que sería mejor que te pusieses algo encima.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho.- susurró acercándose peligrosamente a él.- Y estoy cansado de ser el niño bueno y mojigato. Estoy harto que mis únicos besos hayan sido de Lavender. Quiero que alguien me bese de verdad. Quiero que…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mí?- pregunto cortándole. Si seguía así, no sabía si iba a poder controlarse. Ya se estaba imaginando a si mismo, haciéndole todo lo que él quisiese.

-Porque se que te gusto. Y tú también me gustas a mí.- contestó el pelirrojo. Sabía que con Zabini no tenía ninguna oportunidad y Dean no le desagradaba para nada.

-Claro, no puedes tener a tu querido Zabini y te buscas al primer negro que te pueda recordar a él. Pues conmigo no vas a jugar.

-Solo vamos a divertirnos. Yo voy a jugar contigo y tú conmigo. Los dos saldremos ganando.

-No se.- respondió confuso. No entendía la reacción de Ron. ¿Desde cuando era así el pelirrojo? Aunque no le desagradaba nada la oferta.

Ron, viendo la duda en los ojos del moreno, terminó de cerrar el espacio que los separaba y lo besó casi con violencia. Separándose un poco, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, preguntó:

-¿Entonces?

-Juguemos.- esa fue la simple respuesta de Dean.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 3

"**Pide un Deseo"**

_ Capitulo 3  
_

Neville entro en el comedor y se sentó al lado de Seamus. A su vez, Theodore también hacía su entrada en dirección a la larga mesa de Slytherin para terminar junto a Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Neville lo observó disimuladamente durante un rato, hasta que la voz del irlandés lo hizo reaccionar.

-Neville¿tú no estabas con Dean ¿Dónde lo has dejado?- preguntó el irlandés.

-Se fue a media tarde. Creo que regresó a la Sala Común.

-Que peligro.- exclamó Harry. A lo que todos lo miraron confusos.- Es que Ron también iba para allí. Y ya sabéis lo frío que esta el ambiente entre esos dos.

-Quizás sirva para que arreglen las cosas.- añadió Hermione.- La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de todo esto. Parece que haya estallado la Guerra Fría en Gryffindor. Incluso las malditas serpientes se ríen de nosotros.

-Hermione¿acabas de llamarlos malditas serpientes? Esto es algo nuevo en ti.- se burló Seamus.

Hermione lanzó una mirada furtiva a cierta morena de la mesa de Slytherin, y, haciéndose la ofendida, dirigió toda su atención al plato que tenía enfrente de ella. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero pronto volvían a charlar tranquilos entre ellos. Los cambios repentinos de humor en la castaña ya eran algo con lo que estaban familiarizados los leones.

De repente, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y un apuesto pelirrojo hizo su entrada. Era alto y fuerte. Y muy atractivo. Por lo menos eso es lo que hacía pensar el hecho de que todas las chicas se girasen babeando al verlo pasar.

-¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?- preguntó de repente Giny sorprendida.- ¿Y por qué se sienta en la mesa de los profesores?

En ese momento, el director Dumbledore se levantó y aclaró su garganta. Todos en el gran comedor quedaron en silencio.

-Como la mayoría ya deben saber, el profesor Hagrid va estar un tiempo ausente. Así que vamos a tener un profesor que lo sustituya hasta que pueda volver.- explicó mirando al semigigante.- Ahora dadle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Charlie Weasley.

Al escuchar el nombre del nuevo profesor, hubo un revuelo entre los alumnos y todas las miradas se giraron hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Giny bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No nos habías dicho que tu hermano iba a ser profesor.- le reclamó Hermione a la pelirroja, mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando, aunque ya todos hubiesen dejado de escucharlo.

-Mierda.- masculló la chica no muy contenta con la idea de tener a su hermano como profesor.- A mi tampoco me lo había dicho nadie.

-Cuando Ron se entere…- rió Harry imaginándose la reacción de su amigo. Seguro que iba a poner el grito en el cielo.

-Hablando de Ron…- dijo el irlandés señalando a los dos chicos que entraban por la puerta.- Por allí viene. Y parece que han aclarado las cosas.

-¿No os parece que hacen buena pareja?- preguntó Neville inocente.

-Mejor que con aquel Slytherin seguro…- contestó Harry mirando a la mesa de las serpientes.

-NO.- gritó Seamus. Cuando se dio cuenta de que como lo había dicho, intento corregirse nervioso.- Bueno, quiero decir… nunca se han llevado muy bien.

-¿De quién habláis?- quisieron saber las chicas curiosas.

-De nadie, Herm.

-Si, ya… - exclamó la pelirroja no muy convencida mirando a Hermione con una cara que decía "hay que averiguar que nos esconden".- ¡Ey! Ron

-¿Ese de allí es Charlie?- preguntó sorprendido sentándose al lado de Hermione sin mirarla, mientras Dean se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué esta en la mesa de profesores?

-Va a sustituir a Hagrid.

-¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada?- exclamó indignado.- Solo me faltaba esto… Seguro que va a controlar todo lo que hacemos y luego le irá con el cuento a mama.

-Tu hermano será un buen profesor. Es un experto en la materia. No por nada trabaja con dragones.- dijo Hermione.- Y no te quejes que tú no lo vas a tener.

-Tú calla.

-Que haya paz.- cortó Harry antes de que empezasen otra vez a pelear. Esta vez parecía que el enfado entre esos dos iba a ir para largo.- ¿Así que volvéis a hablaros vosotros dos?

-Hemos estado hablando y hemos arreglado algunas cosas.- explicó Dean mandándole una mirada significativa a Ron.

-Bien.- bufó Harry.- Unos que se arreglan. Vamos mejorando.

Como respuesta, Ron y Hermione se miraron de reojo con mala cara, igual que Dean y Seamus. Neville y Harry negaron con la cabeza, exasperados.

_ Mientras, en la mesa de Slytherin…  
_

-No está nada mal el nuevo.- dijo Blaise mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que te gustan los Weasleys.- añadió Pansy con un tono burlón.- Mira que gustarte la comadreja esa… Aunque hay que admitir que el hermano no esta nada mal.

-Y tú que sabrás…

-Soy una chica… Somos expertas en estos temas…

-Tú eres tan experta en hombres, como yo en mujeres…

-A lo mejor no soy experta en hombres… Pero se que ese Weasley de hombre tiene poco.

-No puedes rebatirle eso, Blaise.

-Tú calla, Ted. Tú no eres el más indicado para criticarme. ¿Cómo puedes salir con ese patoso?

-No estoy saliendo con él.- contestó el moreno.- Y ya no es tan patoso. Y es más listo de lo que todos os pensáis.

-Longbottom es diez veces mejor que Weasley. Sobretodo con el cambio que ha hecho. Hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, Theodore.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a él- añadió amenazante.- Es mío.

-Tranquilo, por mucho que haya cambiado, sigue siendo Neville Longbottom. Un Malfoy jamás se acercaría a alguien como él.

-Hablo el principito.- bufó Theodore.

-¡Dios!- exclamó Pansy.- ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con los Gryffindor?

-Eso debería decirlo yo.- dijo el rubio señalando hacía una castaña sentada en la mesa de los leones.

-¡JA! Venga ya, Draco. Si tú eres el peor de todos. No nos engañas. Todos sabemos que estas coladito por los huesos de nuestro querido héroe.

-No me hagas reír, Blaise. Tengo mejor gusto que eso.- Draco miró hacía la mesa de Gryffindor discretamente. Se fijo especialmente en cierto chico moreno, con gafas.

-Lo que tú digas.

Potter levantó la vista en aquel momento. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante. Unos preciosos ojos esmeralda… El Gryffindor lo miraba retadoramente. Draco le sonrió de aquella manera propia de él.

-Es bastante difícil creerte cuando no dejas de mirarlo.

-El leoncito tiene ganas de jugar.- rió malicioso el rubio ignorando el comentario de la chica.

-Y la serpiente no se queda corta. – bufó Blaise.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

En el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry intentaba sonsacar información a su mejor amigo. Estaban, ambos, tumbados en la cama del pelirrojo.

-No hay nada que contar.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te conozco, Ron. Se que ha pasado algo. He visto tu cara cuando has llegado al comedor. Y también la de él.

-Bueno, algo pasó.- confesó finalmente algo cohibido.

-Vas a contármelo de una vez.- ordenó curioso.

-Hablamos…

-¿Y?

-Y… Bueno, nos besamos y…

-¿Os besasteis?- preguntó sorprendido. No era lo mismo imaginarse que algo había pasado, que saberlo de cierto. – Pero…

-Quería saber que se siente… Íbamos a… ya sabes… pero al final no pude. Al principio estaba dispuesto a… - a esas alturas la cara de Ron estaba completamente roja.- Que no se que me pasó. De golpe, Dean estaba delante de mí y me lance. Pero después…

-Entonces… ¿estáis saliendo o algo?

-No. No se.- confesó confuso.

-Y ¿lo de Zabini?

-Lo de Zabini es tan… como decirlo… Irreal. Además, por muy bueno que este, sigue siendo un Slytherin... El mejor amigo de Malfoy…

-A lo mejor no son tan malas personas como pensamos.- añadió Harry.- Si les diéramos una oportunidad, quizás…

-Malfoy y buena persona son cosas que no pueden ir en la misma frase.- dijo Ron como si se tratase de algo totalmente evidente.- De todos modos… Zabini nunca se fijaría en mi. En cambio, Dean es…

-… es algo seguro.

-Sí. Y le gusto. – Indicó.- Y eso ya es mucho.

-No está bien esto que haces.- dijo comprensivo.- No puedes jugar con Dean de esta manera. No puedes utilizarlo solo porque no puedes tener a quien quieres de verdad.

-¿Y qué hago?

-A mi no me lo preguntes, Ron. Tienes que aprender a tomar decisiones por ti mismo y hacerte responsable de ellas.

Ron miró a Harry ofendido por lo que sus palabras significaban. Pero en seguida su cara cambio a una de pena al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. Seguía siendo el mismo niño irresponsable e impulsivo que había entrado en el colegio siete años atrás.

-Tienes razón.

Neville guardó los pergaminos y la pluma cuando terminó de hacer la última redacción que le quedaba. Le dio las gracias a Hermione por ayudarlo y se levantó hacía donde estaban sus amigos sentados. Dean había vuelto a hablarle a Seamus. O eso pareció hasta que el irlandés se levantó hecho una furia.

-Haz lo que te de la gana… Pero después no me vengas a mi llorando.- dicho eso, salió corriendo hacía las habitaciones.

Indeciso, se acercó a Dean que observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a enfadar?

-No se porque se ha enfadado ahora.- contestó confuso.- No he dicho nada para que se pusiera así. Lleva unos días que se comporta muy raro conmigo.

-Debe estar molesto porque dejaste de hablarle.

-El que debería estar molesto soy yo.

-Deberíais hablar los dos. Hace mucho que sois amigos. En estos seis años no os habéis separado ni una sola vez. No podéis dejar escapar vuestra amistad por una tontería como esta.

Neville se levantó y lo dejo allí pensando. Le dolía ver a sus amigos peleados. Sabía cuanto se apreciaban entre ellos. Durante mucho tiempo, hubiera jurado que entre los dos había algo más que amistad... Aunque quizá estaba equivocado y veía cosas donde no las había.

Subió al dormitorio. Había sido un día agotador y tenía ganas de relajarse. Dio las buenas noches a sus compañeros y se tumbó en la cama tras cambiarse de ropa.

Recordó la conversación con el slytherin. Theodore se había abierto a él y le había contado cosas que solo sus amigos más cercanos conocían. Eso le hacía sentirse muy bien. Le hubiera gustado que la tarde no hubiese terminado nunca y que se hubiesen podido quedar allí, los dos juntos, eternamente.

Se pasaba las horas pensando en él. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? No, seguramente no. Aunque… pensándolo bien, todo hacía pensar lo contrario. ¿Debería intentar algo¿O debería esperar a que el otro hiciera algo?

"Que complicado es esto del amor", piensa confuso. "Deberían enseñarnos en los colegios lo que hay que hacer, en vez de tanta historia que a nadie le interesa…"

Mejor esperaba.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, escuchó como Dean entraba en la habitación y se metía en su cama. Por el ritmo de las respiraciones, supo que los demás ya estaban dormidos. Al poco rato, Neville caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Salió a los jardines. Estaba chispeando y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado en el interior del castillo. Pero él había preferido salir a dar una vuelta. Se acercó al lago. Allí estaba él. De pie, con la lluvia mojándolo. Se veía hermoso.

Neville fue directo hacía el otro, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Ambos se miraron profundamente. Los ojos negros brillaban de pasión. El moreno alzó su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició delicadamente. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse poco a poco. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse…

Y, entonces… un fuerte trueno se escuchó, rompiendo el romántico momento.

-Mierda.- escuchó que decía alguien mientras abría los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Aquel ruido no había sido el de un trueno y tampoco estaba en los jardines del colegio. Y mucho menos estaba acompañado por él. Estaba solo, en su cama. Y ese ruido…

Fijo la vista en una figura borrosa que se veía al otro lado de la habitación. Reconoció a Harry. Estaba tocándose la rodilla derecha y poniendo bien el baúl con el que seguramente acababa de chocarse provocando ese ruido que lo había sacado de aquel hermoso sueño.

Vio como Harry miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse que todos seguían durmiendo, sin notar que él se había despertado. Se puso la capa de la invisibilidad encima y desapareció.

Neville estuvo tentado de levantarse y seguirle. La actitud de Harry le parecía extraña. Algo escondía. Aunque pensandolo mejor… era algo típico del moreno desaparecer por las noches. Mejor se quedaba durmiendo y esperando poder volver al sueño que acababa de dejar.

Y así, son una sonrisa tonta, volvió a dormirse ajeno de lo que pasaba en una pequeña aula de las mazmorras.

-Malfoy

-Potter

Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en los labios del Slytherin a la vez que el moreno se abalanzaba sobre él besándolo ávidamente.

-No tengas tanta prisa, leoncito. Tenemos toda la noche para los dos solos.

**Continuara... **


	5. Chapter 4

"**Pide un Deseo"**

_**Capitulo 4 **_

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que la mayoría hubiesen deseado. En una pequeña habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, un chico abría los ojos deslumbrado por tanta claridad. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía feliz esa mañana.

Se levantó para ir al baño. Todos sus compañeros seguían dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Cuando llego a la puerta del lavabo, frenó de golpe y retrocedió curioso. Una de las camas estaba vacía. ¿Harry no había vuelto a dormir aquella noche?

Una vez ya se había arreglado y estaba preparado para bajar a desayunar, Dean se levantó perezosamente. Medio dormido, se acercó a su baúl con la mala suerte que al abrirlo, todo lo que había encima, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Tanto Ron como Seamus que seguían dormidos, despertaron de golpe sobresaltados por el ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- gruñó Seamus.

-Perdón. Se me han caído los libros.- se disculpó Dean.

-¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan patoso!?

-¿Y tú siempre tienes que ser tan borde?

Seamus no respondió. Solo se levanto de malhumor y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Era mi turno, ahora!- gritó Dean.

-Pues haber sido más rápido.- respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hoy parece que se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo. – dijo Neville tranquilamente. Como respuesta, Ron se encogió de hombros y Dean masculló algo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo puede dormir Harry con tanto alboroto?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es que no está durmiendo. Su cama está vacía.

-¿Tan pronto ha bajado a desayunar?

-No se, cuando yo me he despertado ya no estaba él.- contestó Neville sin decir lo que había visto por la noche.

-¡Oh, bueno! Últimamente está muy madrugador…

0-0-0-0-0-0

_En una pequeña aula de las mazmorras…_

-Mmmm…- murmuró un chico entre sueños.- Apaga la luz.

-Levanta ya, gandul. Son casi las once.

-Cinco minutos más, Blaise…

-No soy Blaise.- dijo el moreno quitándole las mantas de encima.

-Hace frío…- el rubio cogió las mantas y volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza.- Déjame dormir un poquito más…

-No seas perezoso, Draco. Cuanto más tarde se haga, más posibilidades habrá de que alguien nos vea salir de aquí.

-Mmmm… No seas pesado Blaise… Estoy cansado…

-¡Qué no soy Blaise! Que manía…- Harry bufó exasperado.- No sabía que fuera tan dormilón… Aunque yo también estoy cansado después de esta noche movidita.- sonrió recordando.

Harry volvió a mirar el reloj. Se hacía tarde. Pronto sus amigos empezarían a preguntarse donde estaban y los pasillos se llenarían de gente. Si los veían salir de allí juntos, sospecharían.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quién iba a pensar que, precisamente, ellos dos, estaban allí para eso? Todo el mundo pensaba que seguían odiándose como antes. Y tampoco nadie sabía de sus gustos… o así debería ser. Seguramente pensarían que estaban allí peleando. Y eso no era nada malo, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué tener tanta prisa?

Con una sonrisa libidinosa, se acercó lentamente al durmiente. Le apartó las sabanas con cuidado y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre él, sin rozarlo. Parecía un ángel sin esa sonrisa cínica tan común en él. Aunque, porque negarlo, aquella sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él.

Acercó su rostro al del otro. Sentía como si sus labios lo llamasen. Y lo besó. Mientras, una mano se escondía debajo del pijama del otro juguetonamente.

-Mmmm…- ronroneó Draco abriendo los ojos.

-Blaise no te despertaría así, ¿verdad?—dijo con tonto triunfante. Draco levantó una ceja sin comprender a que venía lo de su compañero. No obstante, dejando la confusión de lado, agarró a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía si para besarlo.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-¿Ya sabes que harás estas fiestas?

-Quedarme aquí. ¿Dónde voy a ir sino? No quiero volver a casa.- contestó de malhumor el rubio.

-Yo supongo que también me quedaré. Dumbledore dice que es peligroso que vaya a otro sitio. Ron, Hermione y los otros creo que también se quedarán.- ante esa información, Draco hizo una mueca de asco que Harry ignoro.- Este año se quedaran muchos alumnos. Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros.

-Que bien…- exclamó irónico.

-Como no habrán clases será más fácil vernos.

-Pero si ya nos vemos en clase, por los pasillos…

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir…- dijo insinuante.

-¿No estarás muy ocupado con tus amiguitos?

-Podré encontrar tiempo para ti.- contestó alegre al notar ciertos celos en la conducta del rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Theodore terminó de vestirse y bajo a la sala común donde Blaise lo esperaba. Crabbe y Goyle seguían en la cama y Draco… Bueno, Draco estaba desaparecido.

Una vez se encontró con el chico, salieron los dos juntos en dirección al comedor, hablando de donde estaría Draco. Y, más importante, con quién. Por más que le preguntaban que hacía cuando desaparecía por las noches, cosa que todos podían imaginar, el chico solo respondía con una sonrisa enigmática.

No pudo evitar reír ante las hipótesis, a cual más extravagante, de su compañero. Tenía tanta imaginación…

-¿Te imaginas que sea Snape?- dijo Blaise emocionado.- O peor aún, ¿Dumbledore?

-Blaise… No digas eso- le recriminó Theodore entre risas.

-Y ¿Potter?

-Por Dios, eso si que sería digno de ver.

Entraron en el comedor justo en el momento en que a Blaise le daba un ataque de risa solo de imaginárselo. La sala estaba casi llena y todos se giraron a mirarlos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Pansy cuando los dos chicos llegaron a su lado.

Mientras Blaise le explicaba a la chica el motivo de su risa, los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor hacían su aparición. Iban todos los chicos, menos Harry, seguidos de Hermione. Se sentaron en su lugar en la mesa de los leones. Y en ese momento, una estridente carcajada se escuchó desde la mesa de las serpientes. Todos se volvieron hacía allí para ver a una Pansy Parkinson riendo escandalosamente.

-¿De qué se reirán?- preguntó Ron curioso al ver tan animados a los tres amigos.

-¿Habéis visto? También falta Malfoy.- indicó Seamus.- No se habrán vuelto a pelear Harry y él, ¿no?

-¿Crees que Malfoy le ha hecho algo a Harry?- casi grito Ron.- Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Calma, Ron. No tienen porque estar juntos. Y aunque lo estuvieran, no creo que Malfoy le hiciese algo malo. Otras cosas tendrán que hacer.- susurró Hermione enigmática.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada.

Neville miró por unos segundos a la chica. ¿Había insinuado lo que él había entendido? Busco con la mirada a Theodore. Él era amigo de Malfoy, quizás sabía algo. Cuando coincidieran, se lo preguntaría.

-Le he comprado un colgante precioso a Luna- escuchó que decía Giny.- Espero que le guste. Me he gastado casi todos mis ahorros.

-Seguro que cualquier cosa que le regales tú le gustara.- añadió Hermione emocionada.- Ojala tuviera a alguien que me hiciera regalos así…

Neville dejo de escuchar. Tenía que pensar en los regalos de navidad. Tenía que hacerles uno a su abuela y a sus padres. Cada año les regalaba algunos bombones y una foto suya para que no lo olvidasen. Tenía la esperanza de que fueran a recuperarse.

También quería regalarles alguna tontería a Dean y Seamus que siempre le regalaban algo entre los dos. El año anterior le habían comprado un libro sobre sapos con muchas imágenes para que se las enseñara a Trevor. Todos en Hogwarts sabían lo mucho que Neville quería a su mascota. Le había hecho mucha ilusión.

Y, por último, estaba Theodore. En ese tiempo se habían hecho amigos y le hacía gracia hacerle un regalo a él. Pero, ¿qué podía comprarle? Casi siempre que hablaban lo hacían sobre cosas relacionadas con Hogwarts. No sabía cuales eran sus gustos… Esperaba que antes de la última salida a Hogsmeade hubiese averiguado que podía comprarle.

Ese año había decidido quedarse con sus amigos en el castillo. Había pensado que su abuela se iba a enfadar por no querer pasar las vacaciones con ella, pero había pasado todo lo contrario. Le había dicho que era mejor así, que allí estaría más seguro. La verdad era que su abuela se alegraba de ver que por fin su nieto era feliz, y aquello era el mejor regalo para ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por fin había llegado el 24 de diciembre. El colegio estaba casi tan lleno como en un día de clases cualquiera. La mayoría de los alumnos de los primeros cursos se habían marchado a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, pero los más mayores, casi en su totalidad, se habían quedado allí, daba igual a que casa perteneciesen.

Neville se visitó con la mejor de sus túnicas y cogió un paquete envuelto en una tela como de seda verde con un lazo plateado. Había pensado que era el mejor envoltorio para un Slytherin.

Salió de la sala común en dirección al aula donde habían quedado en verse aquella tarde antes de que empezase la cena de Noche Buena. En aquellos últimos meses, ambos chicos se habían hecho muy amigos.

A la gente todavía les sorprendía verlos juntos, tan diferentes como parecían ser, un león y una serpiente. Pero a ellos les daba igual. Estaban bien juntos. Podían estarse horas y horas hablando desde temas trascendentales hasta temas triviales. Estudiaban juntos, se reían…

Theodore no era muy dado a hablar. Siempre dejaba que fuese Neville quien llevase la conversación, mientras él escuchaba y, de vez en cuando, daba su opinión. Neville siempre había sido un chico más bien reservado pero con Theodore las palabras fluían de su boca sin que el se diese cuenta. No sabía si era efecto de aquel deseo que se le había cumplido o era por ese chico que le hacía sentirse tan a gusto a su lado.

Hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que simple afecto por él. Los sueños de todas las noches, con él como protagonista, no hacían más que confirmarlo.

Y allí estaba él, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo para encontrarse con el objeto de sus deseos en aquella noche tan especial. Estaba decidido a que no pasaba de fin de año que se declarase. Quizás esa noche tendría la oportunidad.

Por fin llego a una de las aulas del primer piso. Desde que el frío había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, aquel lugar se había convertido en el refugio de ambos. Y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana estaba él. Cuando lo oyó entrar, se levanto para saludarlo con una sonrisa. Theodore iba vestido con una túnica verde oscuro muy elegante. Neville sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Era como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi túnica?- preguntó el chico al ver que el otro no dejaba de mirarlo.

-OH, no. Te queda muy bien.- balbuceó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy rojo. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-No es nada. - Theodore se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por la frente.

-Estás un poco caliente. Aunque no me extraña, con el mal tiempo que esta haciendo estos días seguro que has cogido frío. Ven.- dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercará donde estaba sentado.- Siéntate. Lanzaré un hechizo para que no haga tanto frío.

-Gracias.- contestó acercándose a él.

Neville se sentó donde le decía. Theodore se movía a su lado y notó como cada vez lo tenía más cerca. Sonrió al sentir como sus brazos y sus piernas se rozaban. Y, si en ese momento hubiese alzado laminada, hubiese visto como el otro chico también estaba sonriendo.

-Tengo una cosa para ti.- anunció el Slytherin cogiendo un pequeño paquete que tenía medio escondido y tendiéndoselo para que lo cogiera.- Feliz Navidad, Neville.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Los dos chicos se intercambiaron los regalos. Neville se quedo mirando la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos. Empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado, con miedo a romper el papel.

-¡Piratas!- exclamó Theodore todo emocionado.- Me encanta Nev.

Neville sonrió aliviado al ver que le había hecho tanta ilusión el libro. Desde que una tarde, Theodore le había dicho que le gustaban mucho las historias de piratas, no había parado de buscar el mejor libro. Y, ese, según la mayoría de libreros que había preguntado, era el mejor. Todo un clásico. Aventuras, intrigas, peleas, pasión…

-Abre el tuyo, venga.

Arrancó el último trozo de papel que quedaba y se encontró con una pequeña caja negra. Levantó la tapa y vio un pequeño colgante. No sabía bien que era, pero podía sentir que era algo con poder. Tenía una forma cuadrada y era como de un rojo eléctrico.

-Es un trozo de escama de dragón. También había una azul, pero pensé que el rojo iba más contigo.

-Pero… debe ser muy caro.

-Puedo permitírmelo, eso lo que importa.- dijo sin darle importancia. – Dicen que da valor a las personas para que hagan realidad sus sueños.

-Muchas gracias. Es precioso.

Theodore le quito el colgante de las manos y se lo pasó por el cuello. Luego se lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa curiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Notas algo diferente?

Neville de repente sintió una oleada de electricidad por su cuerpo. No supo si fue el poder del colgante o la intensidad de aquellos ojos que lo observaban expectantes. Solo supo que tenía que hacerlo. Con toda su valentía, se lanzó sobre los labios del otro chico. Y, contra todo pronostico, Theodore lo correspondió con mayor intensidad.

_**Continuará… **_


	6. Chapter 5

"**Pide un Deseo"**

_**Capitulo 5 **_

Ron Weasley llevaba varias semanas observando a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Aunque todo el mundo pensase que el no se daba cuenta de nada, había notado los cambios que había sufrido su amigo. Y eso le tenía intrigado. ¿Por qué no le había contado nada?

A hurtadillas, salió de su sala común con la firme intención de descubrir que era aquello que Harry tanto escondía. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de todo aquello, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a él.

Por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría que podía estar escondiendo con tanto ahínco. ¿Una novia? No. ¿Por qué no iba a querer contarle que tenía una pareja? Tenía que ser algo diferente. Pero¿el qué?

Con disimulo, lo siguió manteniendo una distancia segura. Si descubría que lo estaba espiando seguro que se pondría como una furia. Aunque allí, él era el único con derecho a estar enfadado. ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él¿Ya no lo consideraba su mejor amigo¿Su hermano?

Cuando el camino se torció hacía las mazmorras, Ron se quedó totalmente extrañado, sobretodo cuando lo vio llamar en una puerta. ¿Podía ser que lo que escondía fuese una novia de Slytherin y le avergonzara contárselo?

Su estupor aumento cuando quien abrió la puerta fue, ni más ni menos, que Draco Malfoy. Pero si algo le sorprendió de verdad, fue cuando el slytherin lo atrajo hacía él y lo beso. A los segundos, ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Ron, en estado de shock, no pudo más que abrir y cerrar la boca, estupefacto. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Debía tener alucinaciones. Eso lo explicaría todo. ¿Harry con un Malfoy? Imposible.

-Hey, Weasley. Despierta. - Aquella voz lo sacó de su estupor. – Si sigues así voy a pensar que te has vuelto loco.

-¿Zabini?- el pelirrojo lo miró con extrañeza. Desde luego, ese día no ganaba para sorpresas.

-No creo que ver a dos personas besarse sea para ponerse así.

-Tú… Tú ¿lo sabías?

-Lo imaginaba, aunque hasta este momento no lo sabía con seguridad. Me gustaría saber como los dos mayores enemigos de Hogwarts han acabado así.

-Entonces¿no eran alucinaciones mías?- el otro chico negó divertido con la cabeza.- ¿Harry y Malfoy acaban de entrar en esa aula juntos después de besarse?

-Y vaya beso…

-Esto no puede ser verdad. Harry no puede haber perdido así la cabeza.- Aunque pensándolo bien, eso explicaba todo ese secretismo.

-¿Te imaginas que puede estar pasando allí dentro en estos momentos? Parecían muy ansiosos. ¿No crees?

Ron lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Lo último que quería imaginarse era a Harry y esa asquerosa serpiente haciendo… ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Harry lo iba a escuchar. Y tanto que iba a hacerlo. Quería una explicación y la quería ya.

-¡Ey¿Se puede saber donde vas?

Pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba. Observó, con una sonrisa (a él ese asunto le parecía muy divertido, todo lo contrario que al pelirrojo), como se acercaba al aula donde se escondía la pareja y abría la puerta. A Draco no iba a gustarle nada la interrupción. Pero se lo merecía. A él también le molestaba que no le hubiese contado nada.

-¡Weasley!- la reacción que había esperado por parte del rubio, no se hizo esperar.

-Ron, no es…

-Si no es lo que parece, ya me dirás tú qué es.- dijo Blaise apareciendo por la puerta. La escena no presentaba duda alguna. Potter estaba recostado sobre la mesa del profesor, mientras que el rubio estaba sobre él. Ambos con el torso al aire.

-¿Qué significa esto, Harry?

-Esto…- Harry se quitó de encima a Draco y corrió a taparse con su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules que lanzaban chispas.

-¿Qué crees tú que significa?- preguntó Draco lanzándole una mirada helada.

-Draco, por favor.- Harry se apresuró a calmar los ánimos.- Ron, puedo explicar…

-No. No necesito tus explicaciones.

-Entonces lárgate y deja de molestar. Estábamos ocupados…

-Draco. Basta ya.- gritó Harry ruborizándose.- Iba a contártelo, lo juro. Pero sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal.

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Harry.

-Ron…

-Liarte con el Hurón… No creí que fueras a caer tan bajo. ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de quién es?

-No, no me he olvidado de quien es.- contestó Harry notando como empezaba a subirle el enfado.- Lo se mejor que tú. Y no me vengas con que es una serpiente porque te recuerdo que hasta hace unos días eso no te importaba.

-Eso es diferente.- intentó defenderse.

-Estoy con Draco, te guste o no. Soy yo el que elige con quien quiere estar. No tú.

-Te va a acabar haciendo daño. No tenéis futuro.

- Quizás. Si se acaba, se acabó. No me voy a preocupar por eso ahora.

-Cometes un error estando con ese.

-Pero será mi error. Creo que merece la pena correr el riesgo.

Blaise observaba la situación desde lejos. El comportamiento de Weasley no le había sorprendido, era lo que cabía esperar viniendo de él. Pero Potter… Le empezaba a caer bien el chico. Miró de reojo a su amigo que se había apartado tras la amenazante mirada que le había lanzado Potter cuando había intentado meterse con la comadreja. Aunque intentase esconderlo tras esa fría mirada, se le notaba preocupado.

-No puedo creerlo. La cosa va en serio.- exclamó para si. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo había casi gritado y que todos lo miraban, se explico.- Bueno, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta que había algo entre los dos. Pero parece mucho más serio de lo que habíamos llegado a imaginar.

-¿Quién se había dado cuenta?- preguntó Draco entre confuso y asustado.

-Tranquilo, solo Pansy, Ted y yo. Pero ninguno va a decir nada.

De repente, las luces empezaron a parpadear por unos segundos. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si sin entender que pasaba. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Harry intentó acercarse a su amigo con la intención de arreglar las cosas.

-No me toques.- gruño soltándose del agarre.- Me largó de aquí.

Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, esta no se abría. La empujó con fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que casi se lesiona el hombro. Entonces, el rubio intento abrirla con un alohomora. Pero nada. Cuando, tras varios intentos, vieron que la puerta no se abría, Ron se dejo caer al suelo.

-Maldición…- refunfuñó.

-Esto no se abre. Y ya casi es la hora de la cena.- dijo Blaise en tono lastimoso.- Seguro que de postre hay ese pastel que tanto me gusta…

-Nos sacaran antes de aquí.- concluyó el rubio esperanzado. No pensaba quedarse en la misma sala que ese pelirrojo durante mucho tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El beso se fue alargando. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento se terminase. Se sentía tan bien. Pero algo extraño en la habitación les hizo volver a la realidad. Las luces habían empezado a encenderse y a apagarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Neville algo asustado.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos deben estar esperando.- Theodore tomó de la mano a Neville y juntos fueron hacía la puerta. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Solo había un problema. – Creo que nos hemos quedado encerrados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Esperar que nos saquen de aquí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir después de lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos. Neville miraba en todas las direcciones de forma nerviosa.

-Ese beso…- empezó Theodore. El Gryffindor dejo su tarea de observar la habitación para prestarle toda la atención a él.- ¿Por qué me has besado?

-Y tú ¿por qué me has correspondido?- insistió él mirándole intensamente.- No se porque lo he hecho. No pensaba en ese momento.

-Yo… supongo que era algo que llevaba tiempo esperando que pasara. – el otro chico sonrió ilusionado ante la declaración.- Tú… Tú me gustas mucho, Neville.

-Yo creo que tú también me gustas.- confesó tímidamente.

-¿Crees?- preguntó Ted algo decepcionado.

Neville lo observó detenidamente. Se veía tan hermoso con esa mirada triste. ¿De verdad tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía? No, lo tenía bien claro. Sin vacilación, levantó la mano hasta rozar su rostro en una suave caricia.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.- Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a besarlo.

Si el primer beso le había parecido maravilloso a Neville, para este no tenía palabras que lo pudieran definir. No podía existir sensación más placentera que esa. Cuando Dean o Seamus explicaban sus aventuras, siempre le decían que aquella persona sabía a chocolate, o a menta o a cualquier otro sabor, pero por más que intentaba determinar a que sabía Theodore, no lo conseguía. Simplemente sabía a él.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos tenían sendas sonrisas tontas. Parecían hechizados mirándose uno al otro sin ni siquiera parpadear. Hasta que un ruido proveniente del estomago de Neville, rompió el momento. El chico enterró la cabeza entre sus manos avergonzado, mientras el otro reía divertido.

-Ya es la hora de cenar. ¿Por qué no cenamos esas galletitas que te ha enviado tu abuela?- dijo abriendo el paquete que había traído el otro.- También hay ranas de chocolate.

-Mi abuela sabe que son mis preferidas.

-¡Qué ricas están las galletas!- exclamó cogiendo una de la caja.- ¿Las hace ella?

-Sí, siempre le ha gustado mucho hacer galletas y pasteles. Se le da muy bien la cocina.

Y, así, galleta tras galleta, la caja quedo vacía y olvidada en un rincón de la sala, mientras ellos seguían con su juego particular de besos y caricias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La cena ya hacía rato que había empezado y, tanto profesores como alumnos, miraban extrañados la ausencia de algunos chicos que deberían estar sentados alrededor de esa mesa.

-¿Crees que les ha pasado algo?- preguntó Hermione a Giny.- Ron ha estado toda la tarde comportándose de forma extraña.

-Y Harry ha desaparecido sin decir nada.

-Últimamente hace mucho eso de desaparecer.- explicó Seamus añadiéndose a la conversación. – Neville había quedado con su Slytherin, así que si no aparece, ya os podéis hacer una idea de porque.

-¿No os parece extraño que también falten Malfoy y ese tal Zabini?- observó la pelirroja.

-¿No creéis que deberíamos ir a buscarles?

-Si los profesores no están preocupados, no creo que nosotros tengamos que estarlo. Ya aparecerán.- concluyó Hermione.

-Pero podrían meterse en algún lío… Esos cuatro juntos son peligrosos.

-Ese es su problema, Giny. – dijo la castaña dando por zanjada la cuestión. Ya estaba cansada del comportamiento infantil de sus amigos.- Y tú, Seamus¿todavía no has arreglado las cosas con Dean?

Como respuesta solo miró en la dirección donde estaba su ex-amigo, que se había sentado al lado de un grupo de Ravenclaws. Y en seguida volvió la cabeza hacía su plato.

-Veo que no.- contestó la pelirroja.- Todavía no entiendo porque os peleasteis.

-Porqué es un estúpido y no quiero volver a saber nada más de él.- dijo en tono resentido.

-¿Por qué todos los chicos de este colegio se comportan como unos críos caprichosos?- se preguntó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.- A ver si maduráis…

Seamus no le hizo caso y se giró a hablar con Lavander que estaba contando su última aventura sentimental con un alumno de séptimo de Hufflepuff. Parecía que estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro, pero bien era sabido por todos que aquello no iba a durar más de un mes.

_De vuelta a las mazmorras…_

El ambiente se notaba cargado y reinaba un incómodo silencio. Los cuatro chicos se iban mirando de vez en cuando de reojo. Dos pares de ojos azules, unos fríos como el hielo y otros vivos como el mar, destilaban odio cuando se cruzaban. Harry juraría haber visto saltar chispas entre ellos en uno de esos instantes.

-Quiero salir de aquí. Tengo hambre.- se quejó Blaise tocándose el estomago.- ¿Nadie ha traído comida?

-Ninguno de nosotros tenía previsto quedarse encerrado.- gruñó Draco.- Y aún menos con esta compañía.

-Tampoco hace falta que seas tan borde.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.- Solo hacía un comentario. Esto está muy muerto. Hasta en un cementerio hay más alegría que aquí.

-No hay razones para la alegría.- esta vez fue el turno de Ron para refunfuñar.

-¿Cómo que no? Hay que celebrar el nacimiento de una nueva pareja.

-Maldita serpiente.- bufó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, Potter, cuéntanos como empezó esta extraña relación.

-Zabini, como no te calles juro que…

-No me amenaces, Draquito.- dijo en tono jactancioso. – Solo estoy intentando pasar el rato.

-Estás cabreado por que no te lo he contado¿no es cierto?

-Touché. Entonces, Potter… ¿Quién sedujo a quién?

-No lo se. Simplemente pasó. Nos estábamos peleando y de golpe…

-No quiero escucharlo.

-Pues no escuches. A mi me parece muy interesante.- dijo Blaise provocando al otro.- Así que en un momento os estabais pegando y al otro os estabais revolcando… Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no te callas…- Draco se veía realmente rabioso, mientras que Harry parecía que fuese a explotar de lo rojo que estaba. Y no cabe mencionar las caras de asco que ponía Ron.

-Y, después¿qué¿Os gusto tanto que volvisteis a repetir? Es cierto eso que dicen que quien se pelea se desea.

-Juro que en estos momentos eres la persona a la que más odio.- le amonestó el rubio.- Estás trastornando al pobre Weasley.- añadió en tono afectado.- Y esa no es la mejor manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseas. ¿Sabías que mientras duerme grita tu nombre entre sueños?

-Malfoy… Eres...

-Ojo por ojo…

-Te odio.

-Entonces¿te gusta Ron?- preguntó Harry viendo una gran oportunidad.

-Nunca ha tenido muy buen gusto… No es de extrañar que se haya fijado en él.

-Eso es mentira.- exclamó a la defensiva.

-Es una lástima. Ron se va a llevar una decepción… - añadió Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisilla maliciosa al rubio.

-¡Harry¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tanto tiempo con esa serpiente rastrera te ha acabado convirtiendo en uno de ellos.- contestó entre enfadado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué tal si les dejamos discutiendo sus sentimientos y tú y yo nos dedicamos a cosas más provechosas?- propuso Draco acercándose insinuantemente a Harry.

Harry se dejo llevar por el rubio hacía un rincón de la habitación, mientras observaba, con diversión, como los otros dos chicos, nerviosos, no sabían hacía donde mirar.

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 6

"**Pide un Deseo"**

_**Capitulo 6 **_

La cena de Noche Buena había acabado varias horas. Los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor habían estado en su sala común de fiesta hasta que la profesora McGonagall había llegado para regañarlos por estar hasta tan tarde y mandarlos a la cama. Y, de esa manera, Dean y Seamus se despidieron de las chicas para ir hacía su dormitorio.

-Ha estado bien la fiesta. – dijo Seamus mientras subían por las escaleras.

-No ha estado mal.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación. Dean abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó entrando en la habitación vacía. Encendió las luces y entró para ver si estaban los compañeros que faltaban. Pero no había ni rastro de ninguno de los tres. Tanto la cama de Neville como las de Harry y Ron estaban vacías.

-Parece que todavía no han llegado. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese par?- la falta de Neville no les sorprendía, seguro había estado toda la noche con Theodore, pero la falta de los otros dos les intrigaba.

-Ni idea, pero Hermione tiene razón, es problema de ellos. McGonagall no parecía muy contenta con su desaparición.

-Pero, ¿no tienes curiosidad?- Seamus parecía haber olvidado que hacía días que no se hablaba con su compañero.

-No.- contestó secamente.

-¿Te imaginas que se hayan liado estos dos?- Nada más acabar la pregunta, el chico fue consiente de su error. – No me hagas caso, solo… solo digo tonterías.

-No es tan tonto lo que dices.

-Harry jamás se liaría con su mejor amigo. Y Ron, no creo que te hiciese eso… Al fin de cuentas, estáis juntos.

-¿Juntos? Solo está conmigo porque no puede estar con el otro. Además, no es nada serio lo nuestro. Lo se desde el primer día. Y Harry no ha sido sincero con nosotros. Ron también piensa que esconde algo.

-No merece que estés así por él.- dijo preocupado al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su amigo.

-¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos. – Seamus alzó la ceja sorprendido al escuchar la confesión de su amigo. – Bueno, quiero decir… Eres mi mejor amigo. Neville está bien, pero no es lo mismo que estar contigo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. – Dijo el irlandés.- La verdad ya no recuerdo ni porque nos enfadamos.

-Pues fuiste tú el último en enfadarse. Últimamente has estado de un humor de perros.

-¿Ahora soy yo? Después de que estuvieses no se cuanto tiempo ignorándome o mandándome insinuaciones raras y poniendo a todos en mi contra, ¿dices que es por mi culpa?

-Yo no intente poner a nadie en tu contra. – se defendió Dean.

-Pusiste a Neville, a Harry y a Ron en mi contra. Ya casi ni me hablan.

-Tampoco es que hablaras mucho con ellos antes. Y no es culpa mía que estés todo el día ocupado con esa noviecita que te has buscado. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Alice? ¿Melanie? ¿O esa era la de la semana pasada?

-¿Y a ti que te importa con quien este saliendo? Yo no me meto en tu relación con Ron, ¿verdad?

-Pues has estado muy borde con Ron desde que estoy con él.

-Porque no lo soporto. Se cree que por ser amigo de Harry es alguien muy importante. Pues no. Es un niño malcriado, egocéntrico y... y…

-Estás celoso. – dijo Dean riendo.

-No estoy celoso. ¿Celoso de él? Nunca.

-Claro que si. Estás celoso porque piensas que ahora que estoy con él no te voy a hacer caso a ti. Estás equivocado, no te voy a dejar de lado.

-No te creas tan importante, Dean. Por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-No te puedes ir a dormir tan pronto. Es Noche Buena. – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama del otro chico donde se estaba poniendo el pijama para meterse a dormir. – Seamus…

-Déjame. ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a tu amorcito?

-Seamus, tenemos que dejar de pelearnos. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos en el Expresso de Hogwarts, hemos sido los mejores amigos. No podemos dejar que las cosas acaben así.

-Yo… no se…

-¿Amigos, entonces? – preguntó Dean con una sonrisa tumbándose en la cama a su lado como solían hacer antes sin dejar acabar de hablar al otro.

-Yo ya no puedo ser amigo tuyo. – confesó Seamus abatido.

Dean abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y confuso. ¿Por qué decía eso? Había estado convencido de que las cosas se estaban arreglando y ahora le salía con que no podía ser amigo suyo.

–Pero… ¿por qué no? No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Seamus se removió inquieto en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero por el tono de voz de Dean podía saber exactamente la cara de desconcierto y de pena que debía estar poniendo su amigo en ese momento.

El irlandés se giró hacía el otro. Dean lo miraba como exigiendo una explicación. Y, maldiciéndose así mismo por lo que sabía que iba a hacer, se acercó al rostro del otro lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, y lo besó. Ya no le importaba nada.

Fue un beso corto. Seamus enseguida separó sus labios de los del otro. Sin separarse mucho de su cabeza, le susurró:

-Por eso no puedo ser tu amigo. No puedo conformarme con eso. Ya no.

Y diciendo eso, se volvió hacía el otro lado dejando a un chico completamente descolocado. Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. ¿Qué podía decir? Su mejor amigo acababa de besarlo. ¿Qué se hacía en esa situación?

Finalmente, sin saber que hacer, se quedó donde estaba, mirando el techo del dormitorio. Cogió su varita y, tras decir una palabra, la luz se apagó dejando la habitación a oscuras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El amanecer llegó al castillo de Hogwarts y con ella el día de Navidad. Aquella mañana los estudiantes de la escuela madrugaron más de lo que era costumbre, ansiosos por ver los regalos que su familia y amigos les enviaba. Todos se levantaron de buen humor. Todos excepto cuatro chicos que estaban encerrados en alguna aula de las mazmorras del castillo.

-Mi espalda. – gruñó uno de ellos masajeándose el cuello adolorido.

-¿Solo sabes quejarte? – preguntó otro con tono desdeñoso.

-No empecéis ya de buena mañana. – se quejó un tercero todavía medio dormido.

En el fondo del aula, Harry se deshacía del brazo que lo rodeaba con cuidado de no despertar al rubio. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía delante donde estaban los otros dos chicos mirándose desafiantes uno en cada esquina. Se preguntó que habría pasado entre esos dos. Fue hacía donde estaba su amigo, pero antes de llegar a su lado, el otro se levantó y se apartó de él.

-No te acerques a mí.

Harry se quedo parado mirándolo, pero Ron empezó a juguetear con su varita sin molestarse en mirarlo. Decepcionado, se giró para volver donde Draco seguía durmiendo.

-¡EY, Potter! - lo llamó Zabini. – Puedes sentarte a mi lado.

Se volvió hacía él y le sonrió con tristeza. Se le hacía extraño que precisamente fuese él quien le apoyase y animase mientras que su mejor amigo le estaba dando la espalda.

-Se le pasara – dijo Harry en voz baja. - Acabará entendiéndolo.

-Si, seguro - le respondió no muy convencido.

-¿De verdad te gusta Ron o Draco solo quería molestarte? – preguntó curioso.

-En estor momentos no las tengo todas conmigo.- confesó mirando hacía donde el pelirrojo seguía enfurruñado. -¿Siempre es así? No me parece la mejor forma para tratar a un amigo.

-Es un cabezota, pero se le pasara. Siempre hace lo mismo: se enfada, grita un poco, luego esta unos días sin hablarte y, al final, todo vuelve a la normalidad. – explicó con una sonrisa. – Para Ron, que yo este con Draco es como una traición hacía él. Ya me imaginaba que se lo iba a tomar así. Aunque preferiría… No se… Me gustaría que confiase más en mí.

-No se porque Draco y Weasley se llevan tan mal. Draco es igual que él. Cuando algo no es como él quisiera, se enfada, rompe algunas cosas que después me toca arreglar a mí, y a esperar que se calme.

-Por eso deben llevarse tan mal – añadió olvidando por un momento el altercado con su amigo pelirrojo. – Nos tendrían que hacer un monumento por aguantar a esos dos.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta Draco? – preguntó Zabini haciendo que el otro se sonrojara. – No hace falta que contestes a eso, ya puedo ver que si. Lo que quería preguntar es que hay exactamente entre los dos.

-No estoy muy convencido. – contestó inseguro. – No me atrevo a sacar el tema con él. Me da miedo lo que pueda decir. Yo no quiero que no sea más que un simple rollo. Me gusto mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

-Desde finales del curso pasado – ante la mirada sorprendida del otro chico, continuó con su explicación.- Bueno, solo pasó una vez. Después llegaron las vacaciones y, como supondrás, no volvimos a vernos. Después, cuando empezó este curso, no pasó nada hasta que una noche que yo regresaba de visitar a Hagrid, a finales de septiembre más o menos, lo vi haciendo una ronda nocturna y… bueno, allí empezó todo otra vez.

-Por eso estuvo tan raro todo el verano. – susurró para si mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Decía que tres meses es mucho. Mucho siendo Draco, claro. No creo que sea un rollo para él. No creo que nunca haya estado más de un mes con alguien.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó ilusionado.

-Si, estoy seguro.

-¿Sabes? Ya entiendo porque Draco te tiene tanto cariño. – dijo Harry agradecido.

-Cuanto secretito os lleváis por aquí. – la voz provenía del fondo del aula. Los dos chicos levantaron la cabeza y vieron que el rubio se acercaba hacía ellos. Harry vio que Ron le dirigía una mirada llena de odio en el mismo momento que Zabini empezaba a reír. - ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

El chico continuó riendo ante las confusas miradas de los leones y la de enfado de Draco.

-De nada. Es que estás muy guapo recién levantado con esa carita de sueño, el pelo todo despeinado y la ropa arrugada. Es una imagen muy... – no pudo acabar la frase ya que había vuelto a reír al ver la cara del rubio. Sabía lo quisquilloso que era con su aspecto y lo mucho que le molestaba no estar siempre perfecto. Y para Blaise, ese era un tema muy divertido. – No me mires así. Seguro que Harry piensa igual que yo. ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

-No, prefiero que me llames Harry – contesto contagiándose de la risa del chico. – Yo creo que tiene razón.

-Veo que os habéis hecho muy amigos vosotros dos. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos resentido.

-Solo le estaba dando unos consejos para que le sea más fácil soportarte.

-Eres odioso. ¿Todavía no podemos salir de aquí?- preguntó algo irritado. Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno había pensado en mirar si la puerta ya estaba abierta.- Maldita sea, tengo que ir al baño. – murmuró entre dientes mientras iba hacía la puerta. – Como no se abra la tiro a patadas.

Finalmente, no hizo falta utilizar la violencia. Cuando Draco puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, se sintió como una sacudida en toda la habitación y, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Tras dirigirles esa mirada suya tan común, salió del aula.

-Voy con él – se despidió Harry saliendo detrás del rubio y guiñándole un ojo a Blaise. Después se giró hacía el pelirrojo y le hablo con tono resentido. – Adiós, Ron.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos- le indicó al pelirrojo acercándose hacía él.

-que-que-rí-a de-decirte que lo que dijo Ha-ha-rry no-no era ver-verdad – tartamudeó nervioso a causa de la cercanía del otro.

-¿El qué? Tu amigo dijo muchas cosas anoche – le contestó burlón.- Yo creía que los gryffindors erais los valientes y leales. Pero mírate. Has abandonado a tu mejor amigo y ahora estás temblando por mí. Debía estar equivocado.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí. – gritó Ron enfrentándose a Zabini. – No soy un cobarde. Y no tiemblo por ti. Ya te gustaría. No siento nada por ti, no hagas caso de lo que dijo Harry.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te gusto ni siquiera un poco? – preguntó susurrando provocativamente acercándose peligrosamente a su oído. – Creo que además de cobarde eres un mentiroso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sintió una calidez en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y un rallo de sol le cegó. Cuando consiguió ver con claridad, se dio cuenta que no estaba en los dormitorios de Gryffindor y que un brazo lo estaba rodeando. En seguida recordó la noche anterior y como se habían quedado encerrados allí sin poder salir. Se movió un poco y, para su disgusto, Theodore quitó el brazo que lo rodeaba y se giró hacía el otro lado.

Neville dejo escapar un suspiró al perder el contacto. Entonces se levantó y fue hacía la ventana. Los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo estaban completamente cubiertos por una capa blanca. A él siempre le había gustado la nieve le parecía muy seductora la idea de que algo tan frío pudiera llegar a quemarte.

Entonces, lo notó.

Aterrado se miró de arriba a bajo. Era como si la ropa que llevaba se hubiese encogido varias tallas y a la vez se hubiese alargado. Se tocó la cara, nervioso. Se sentía asustado. Más que eso, aterrorizado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Algo iba mal. Y estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. El deseo se había deshecho. Volvía a ser el mismo Neville de antes. El feo y el asustadizo Neville al que todos compadecían.

Notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. No quería volver a ser como antes. No quería perder todo lo que había logrado. Ahora que se había enamorado… No quería perderlo.

Miró hacía donde Theodore estaba tumbado. Había empezado a moverse como si estuviese a punto de despertarse. Neville se quedo parado. No sabía que hacer. No quería que lo viese así. Así que cogió su varita y el colgante que le había regalado y salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Neville?- Theodore abrió los ojos al escuchar ruido a su alrededor, pero lo único que tuvo tiempo de ver fue una figura saliendo del aula.

Siguió corriendo hacía la torre de Gryffindor en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Entro en la Sala Común haciendo que la poca gente que ya había bajado se girase a mirar que estaba pasando. Subió las escaleras que llevaba hacía los dormitorios de los chicos y una vez en su habitación se encerró en el lavabo sin fijarse siquiera en los dos chicos que dormían abrazados en el dormitorio.

Se miró en el espejo y el mundo se derrumbó encima de él.

**Cotinuará…**


	8. Chapter 7

"**Pide un Deseo"**

_**Capitulo 7 **_

Harry se despidió de Draco con un apasionado beso y fue hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Se preguntó que habría pasado con Ron y Blaise cuando los dejaron solos, aunque al acordarse de la extraña relación que mantenía su amigo con Dean, no supo si había actuado correctamente.

Siguió caminando mientras pensaba en Ron. No le gustaba que se hubiese enterado así de la relación que mantenía con Malfoy. Se regañó a si mismo por no haber tenido valor para explicárselo antes. Pero le había dado tanto miedo su reacción. Y, de hecho, no se había equivocado. Se lo había tomado fatal.

La verdad es que ya había empezado a cansarse del comportamiento de su amigo. Le molestaba que por cualquier cosa saltase de esa manera. Entendía que no le pareciese bien que saliese con él. Tampoco le había pedido que se hiciesen amigos. Solo quería que aceptara su elección. No era mucho pedir¿o si?

-¡Harry! – el chico se giró al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Parecía entre enfadada y preocupada. - ¿Dónde te habías metido¿Y Ron¿No has estado con él?

-Si. Pero lo he dejado por el camino.- dijo intentando alejarse de allí. No tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones.

-No te muevas. Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. No he acabado de hablar contigo.

Harry se paró de golpe y retrocedió hasta donde estaba ella. Cuando se ponía en plan mama era mejor hacerle caso antes de que se pusiese más pesada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No podéis desaparecer así – esa vez fue Giny la que hablo.- Nos teníais preocupados. Además, también faltaban Malfoy y su amigo. Pensábamos que podían haberos hecho algo.

-Pues estamos bien. Los dos. Simplemente nos quedamos encerrados en un aula y no hemos podido abrir la puerta hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo que os quedasteis encerrados?

-Entramos y después no podíamos salir – había empezado a alzar la voz, estaba perdiendo los nervios. – No se porque. Así que no lo preguntes.

-¿Y por qué no estás con Ron? No me digas que os habéis vuelto a enfadar.- Hermione lo miro y no necesito respuesta para saber que había acertado. - ¿Qué ha pasado está vez?

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano ahora?

Harry miró alternativamente a ambas chicas. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Y todavía menos delante de Ginny. Hermione pareció entenderlo pues le hizo una señal a la pelirroja y esta, tras un gesto de enfado, se levantó y se fue con sus compañeras de curso dejándolos solos. Harry, viendo que iba a tener que dar una larga explicación, se sentó en el sofá al lado de la castaña.

-¿Me vas a contar que nos escondéis?

-Es una historia muy larga.

-El día no ha hecho más que empezar. Tenemos tiempo.

Harry le resumió a Hermione lo que estaba pasando., su relación con Draco Malfoy, como lo había descubierto Ron, el encierro en el aula, la discusión… La chica lo escucho tranquilamente, aunque se podía notar que había algo que le molestaba.

-Y eso es todo. – acabo diciendo. - ¿Qué te parece?

-Que Ron tiene motivos para enfadarse. – ante la cara de sorpresa del moreno, la chica continuó. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondiéndolo? Podrías haber confiado un poco más en nosotros. A mi me da igual con quien salgas mientras estés feliz. Y si Malfoy te hace feliz… tendré que acostumbrarme. Pero podrías habernos dado una oportunidad para intentar entenderlo.

-Pero…

-Aunque también entiendo porque no nos lo contaste antes. – continuó sin dejar hablar a Harry. – Malfoy ni más ni menos. Sabía que escondías algo relacionado con él, pero esto… Me hubiese gustado ver la cara que ha puesto Ron.

-Pues yo no, te lo aseguro.

-Se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa. – Harry recordó que hacía solo unas horas le había dicho las misma palabras a Zabini, pero seguía sin estar del todo convencido.

-Lo siento, Mione, ya seguiremos hablando otro rato. Ahora quiero ir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. Todavía llevo la de ayer.

-Si quieres habló con Ron cuando aparezca.

-No, no hace falta. Esto es entre él y yo. Pero gracias.

-Harry – empezó a decir la chica al recordar algo - ¿no vais a abrir los…?

Hermione no pudo acabar la frase ya que el chico había desaparecido por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Tenía ganas de darse una ducha y relajarse. Las peleas con Ron siempre le ponían de malhumor. El pelirrojo era más que un amigo para él, era el hermano que nunca había tenido. Odiaba que estuviesen enfadados.

Al entrar por la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Seamus y a Dean, en la cama del primero, de espaldas el uno al otro, sin mirarse. ¿Qué les habría pasado ahora?, se preguntó Harry. La verdad es que esos dos llevaban un año muy raro. De repente, al ver allí a Dean se acordó de Ron y de con quien lo había dejado. Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. El moreno también era su amigo. Aunque pensándolo bien, era problema de Ron. Él era el único responsable de lo que pasase ahora. Sonrió. Ya se sentía mejor.

-Harry. – exclamó el irlandés al verlo entrar. - ¿Dónde os habéis metido toda la noche¿Ron no ha venido?

-Nos quedamos encerrados en un aula. Ron se ha quedado por el camino. – respondió automáticamente. – Y no hagáis más preguntas. Vengo de ver a Hermione. – dijo como si eso explicase todo.

-No preguntaremos. – contestó Seamus haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no acribillarlo a preguntas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? – Harry dio un vistazo a su alrededor hasta fijarse en algo que le había pasado por alto. Todas las camas estaban hechas menos la de Seamus. ¿Tampoco había dormido allí Dean? Volvió a observarlos. Ambos lo miraban con vergüenza, como si los hubiese pillado in-fraganti. ¿Habían dormido juntos¿Cómo le podían hacer eso a Ron¿Quién se creían? Por un momento olvidó que quizás Ron estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-No es lo que parece. – se apresuró a decir Dean al comprender lo que estaba pensando Harry.

-¿No?

-No. Estábamos haciendo las paces anoche y nos quedamos dormidos. – quizás no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira.

Harry los miró alternativamente, sin saber que pensar.

-Si no eres ni tú ni Ron, entonces el que está encerrado en el lavabo desde hace un rato debe ser Neville. – comentó Seamus intentando llevar la conversación hacía otro lado. – También desapareció toda la noche como vosotros. Y como Malfoy, Zabini y Nott.

-Ya me lo ha contado Hermione. – mintió. No les iba a decir que había estado encerrado con los dos primeros. Ya lo había descubierto mucha gente en tan poco tiempo.

-Deberíamos ir a ver si le pasa algo. ¿No creéis? – los otros se miraron y asintieron.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la cama y los tres fueron hacía el baño. Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contesto.

-¿Neville¿Estás aquí dentro?

-Sí.- contestó finalmente tras un largo silencio.

-¿Estás bien, Nev? – preguntó Dean preocupado. - ¿Por qué no sales de aquí dentro?

-No quiero salir. No quiero que nadie me vea.

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. – Harry y Seamus se miraron sin entender nada, pero dejaron que fuese Dean el que intentase convencerlo de salir de allí. Siempre era con el que mejor se había llevado.

Tras varios minutos intentando convencerlo, finalmente Neville accedió a salir del lavabo. Los tres se extrañaron al verlo. Volvía a ser el mismo de hacía tres meses.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? – preguntaron los tres a la vez sin recibir respuesta. Neville solo miraba hacía el suelo con los ojos rojizos como si hubiese estado llorando.

Dean se acercó a él y rodeándole la espalda con el brazo, lo llevó hasta una de las camas y le hizo sentarse.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-No lo se. Al despertar esta mañana, ya estaba así. Cuando me di cuenta salí corriendo y me vine aquí – les explicó en tono abatido. - ¿Por qué no pude quedarme como estaba?

-Pero no tiene nada de malo que vuelvas a ser como antes – intentó animarle Harry.

-¿Qué no tiene nada de malo¡Es horrible! – le gritó. - Mírame. Ahora todos volverán a reírse de mí como antes.

-Nadie va a reírse de ti, Neville.

-¿Creéis que nunca me he dado cuenta que hasta vosotros os reís de mi? – los chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Quizás si que se habían reído de él alguna vez, pero nunca había sido con mala intención. - No me toméis por tonto. Aunque no lo creáis, me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor.

-Ninguno volveremos a reírnos de ti. Lo prometo – los otros asintieron a las palabras de Dean. - Y no dejaremos que nadie más lo haga.

-Vaya Navidades. – exclamó Harry para si.

-¡Regalos! – Exclamó Seamus al escuchar la palabra Navidad. – ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de ellos?

Al recordar los regalos que los esperaban abajo en la Sala Común, la tensión pareció desaparecer en la habitación.

-¿Bajamos? – preguntó ansioso.

-Yo ya he dicho que no pienso salir de aquí. – refunfuñó Neville.

-Seguro que ahora no hay mucha gente. Ya sabes que en Navidad la gente madruga mucho. Ya deben estar desayunando.

-Venga, Neville. Algún día tendrás que dejarte ver. ¿No tienes ganas de saber que te han regalado?

El chico se llevó las manos al cuello donde llevaba colgado el regalo de Theodore. Ese era el único regalo que le interesaba de verdad. Los demás le daban igual.

_Theodore. _¿Qué iba a pasar con él a partir de ahora¿Ya no querría volver a verlo nunca más? Se negaba a creerlo. Él era una buena persona, no lo iba a dejar así. Pero… ¿Y si se daba cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él?

-¿Qué llevas allí? – Quiso saber Dean.- Nunca te había visto con ese colgante.

-Me lo regaló Theodore anoche – comentó con una sonrisa triste apretándolo entre sus manos.

-Así que es por eso…

-¿El qué es por eso?

-Estás así por él. Te preocupa lo que vaya a hacer ahora. Tienes miedo que te deje. – Neville miró al suelo avergonzado. - ¿Sabes? Si hace eso, quizás es que no es tan bueno como te ha hecho creer.

-Gracias, Dean. Gracias a los tres. – dijo mirándoles agradecido por intentar animarlo. - ¿Vamos abajo? Los regalos nos están esperando.

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron. Harry se olvidó de la ducha que quería darse y, tras cambiarse de ropa, bajaron a la sala común. La poca gente que quedaba abajo se sorprendieron al ver a Neville, pero nadie hizo preguntar. Quizás por la cara de pocos amigos que ponían Dean y Seamus cada vez que alguien se intentaba acercar a ellos con la clara intención de fisgonear.

Harry abrió sus regalos que no eran muy diferentes a los de los años anteriores. La Sra. Weasley le regalaba el jersey de siempre. Los gemelos Weasley le mandaban un variado surtido de sus productos. Hermione y Ron le regalaron entre los dos un espejo anti-tenebrismo que muestra las figuras de los enemigos, cuanto mas definidos se ven, mas en peligro se encuentra uno. Remus le envió un libro de Artes Oscuras.

-Te has dejado este. – le señaló Seamus, mientras Neville miraba un libro para el cuidado de sapos que le había regalado Dean.

Harry cogió el pequeño y alargado paquete que le mostraba. Lo abrió con cuidado y se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había dentro. Un hermoso reloj mágico de bolsillo. Estaba hecho de oro con diminutos diamantes incrustados en el lugar que le correspondería a los números 3, 6, 9 y 12. Buscó si había alguna nota o algo parecido y, entonces, en la parte trasera del reloj vio una especie de serpiente gravada. Sonrió. Hasta sus regalos eran como él.

-Guau, pedazo reloj. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado? Debe de ser carísimo. – soltó Dean quitándoselo de las manos.

-No lo pone.

-Quizás es de algún fan tuyo. Que bien vivís los famosos.

-Quizás. – susurró enigmático.

En aquel momento entró Ron con un gesto en la cara que Harry no supo descifrar. Solo pudo notar que la tenía toda roja, como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar. El pelirrojo se sentó con ellos, lo más alejado de Harry y de Dean que pudo.

-Por fin aparece el desaparecido. Está noche os dio a todos por desaparecer. – dijo Hermione mirándolo extrañada. Ese día, todos parecían muy raros. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado aquella noche. Sabía que había algo que Harry no le había explicado. A parte, eso no explicaba el cambio de Neville ni las miraditas entre Seamus y Dean. -¿Dónde estabas? Harry hace rato que volvió.

-Estuve dando una vuelta – contestó ásperamente. Nadie lo creyó. - ¿Ya habéis abierto vuestros regalos?

-Sí. – contestó Neville. De golpe, Ron pareció darse cuenta de que había cambiado algo en él.

-¿Neville? Vuelves a ser como antes.

-Los sueños no duran para siempre. – respondió desanimado.

-No te vas a creer lo que le han regalado a Harry. – dijo Seamus intentando desviar el tema. – Enséñaselo, Dean.

Ron cogió el reloj que le pasaba Dean y lo miró detenidamente. Era muy elegante y parecía muy caro. En seguida supo quien se lo había regalado.

-Y encima no ponía de quien era. Yo si alguna vez hiciese algún regalo así, me aseguraría de que quedase bien claro que es mío.

-Debe de ser de algún admirador secreto – las palabras sonaron como si las hubiese escupido.

Harry se levantó y le arrebató el reloj de las manos mirándolo con enojo y regresó a su sitio sin dejar de mirarlo. Los otros solo podían observarlos bastante desconcertados.

El resto del día pasó más o menos tranquilo. Los cinco chicos y Hermione se quedaron en la Sala Común hasta la hora de comer que fueron al Gran Salón. La gente no dejaba de mirar a Neville y murmuraban entre ellos cuando lo veían. Seamus y Dean casi no se hablaron en toda la comida, cosa que les pareció extraño a todos ya que parecía que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. Y Hermione en medio de sus dos amigos intentando que se hablaran. Al final del día, Ron ya parecía haberse calmado y, incluso, había hecho algún intento de hablar con Harry.

-Neville. - El chico se giró al escuchar su nombre. Había estado toda la tarde rehuyendolo, pero parecía que esta vez no iba a poder escaparse. - ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

-Yo… yo no te he evitado.

-Cuando te miraba, apartabas la vista, si me acercaba a ti, desaparecías… Esta mañana te has marchado sin despedirte ni nada. Si eso no es evitarme, tú dirás. – Theodore parecía resentido.

-Yo… - apartó los ojos, avergonzado. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez. Por lo menos mírame a la cara. ¿Eres un Gryffindor o no? – le cogió de la barbilla con rudeza y le obligo a mirarlo. – Pensaba que nos lo habíamos pasado bien. Pensaba que querías estar conmigo.

-Y quiero. – contestó tímidamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?

-¿No notas nada raro en mi?

-Claro que sí – dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo. – Ya me había fijado. Supuse que Dumbledore había encontrado la manera de... – de golpe calló como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. – Ya lo entiendo.

-Lo siento, Theo.

-Me da igual que vuelvas a ser como antes. Creí que confiabas un poco más en mí.

-Si no es en ti en quien no confió – confeso sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por desconfiar de él. – A ti te gustaba el Neville que conociste. Pero ahora ya no soy el mismo de ayer.

-Yo no creo que hayas dejado nunca de ser tú.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todavía te gusto? – preguntó algo receloso.

-Eso quiere decir que no has dejado de gustarme.

Theodore le cogió de la barbilla, esta vez con delicadeza, y se acercó sus labios a los del otro. Sus bocas se unieron y solo se separaron cuando un gritó de mujer los sacó de su mundo.

-Nott, Longbottom. ¿Qué es esto? – increpó una azorada McGonagall, mientras un grupo de alumnos se agrupaba alrededor de la puerta del Gran Comedor a ver que estaba pasando.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
